Evening Sun
by Cookie-Stories
Summary: The continuation of the Twilight Saga after Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 1: Ten

I was seeing clearer, and I was moving faster and becoming stronger. Soon I would be as strong as Uncle Emmett and as fast as Daddy! I followed Mommy to the big, chestnut colored house with many large glass windows. It was bigger than ours, and much prettier.

"Mommy? Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"Oh! Daddy's in the big house. They're all waiting for you!"

"Why?"

"Sweetie, you'll find out soon."

I hate being kept in the dark. Nobody ever tells me anything! I walked closely beside Mommy until I spotted Uncle Jake.

"Hey Jake!" Mommy greeted Uncle Jake.

"Hey Bells. And hello Nessie!" Uncle Jake called me!

"Hi Uncle Jake! Let's go play!" I ran towards him.

"No Nessie, we're not staying outside today. We're going in early!" When he said that I was puzzled, and he was smiling with his white teeth at Mommy. I didn't get a thing! I pulled a long face.

I tugged on his grayish black shirt, and he pulled me up onto his shoulders and walked into the gigantic house. When we reached the living room, everyone was talking and smiling. What was the occasion? I saw presents on the table.

I heard Uncle Jake cough, then everyone in the room looked at him. Seth was talking to Daddy when we walked in. Daddy nodded at Uncle Jake and hugged Mommy, then kissed my forehead. Daddy's lips were as cold as usual, like Mommy's hands. Well, we were vampires. Why was I different? Part human part vampire, but at least it was easier to go to school without being identified as weird and being ostracized from society by my schoolmates. They would not be able to feel any cold touching my skin, because it was not, it was as warm as normal human flesh. However I still had that light glitter on my skin when bright light of the sunny days shone on me.

Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper turned to look at us.

"Renesmee! Happy birthday sweetie." Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice said. I then remembered that it was my 10th birthday. My birthdays passed so fast. Anyway, I was growing twice as fast as usual right now, and I would be seventeen when I stop growing, which would be in three years time. Uncle Emmett gave me a big bear hug while Uncle Jasper smiled at me. He was still a little uncomfortable with human blood.

"Hey Nessie! Happy 10th birthday!" Seth exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"Open your presents! I know you'll love it very much." Aunt Alice said. She had seen the future again, trust her for that. She handed me a box that was wrapped in pretty, lacey paper, tied with a big pink ribbon. I touched her hand, letting my memories flow in my head, letting her see what I was feeling.

The scene in my memories I showed her was that of us all in the living room, the walls all pale colors, and the room with beautiful decorations and smelling very fragrant with many lilacs, and wildflowers. The amazement I felt when I saw all that, she saw it too, then she smiled sub-consciously while enjoying my memories in her own head. Then there he stood, stiffening up, forcing a smile. I felt hurt, not because it seemed like he did not like me, I knew he loved me very much, but because he was in pain.

Daddy told me about the time he met Mommy for the first time when she was still human and how much it hurt him, in his throat and his conscience. The little demon that rejoiced whenever he thought of drinking her dry would prick his conscience. He loved Mommy very much, thus their marriage, but before that, I remembered that he had told me before, that he had to try with much difficulty to keep himself from hurting her while standing so close to her every day. I could imagine the pain he felt.

I took her present and opened it. While I was doing so, I could see her looking worried walking back to Uncle Jasper. Then, she started whispering something and he smiled.

Daddy walked towards me, with a smile on his face, while Mommy and Uncle Jake were talking about some stuff. "Sweetie," he whispered with a low chuckle and some amusement in his voice,"Today is your big day, don't worry about Jasper. He's fine."

I smiled back at him, half-hearted. The rest of the day was spent celebrating my 10th birthday. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper gave me a very pretty dress. It was lacy and frilly, and best of it was that it was light pink! I loved that dress, and Aunt Alice could see the happiness on my face when I opened the present. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme gave me a meadow full of my favorite flowers. I loved that meadow. It was so bright and so lovely. Mommy and Daddy gave me a bracelet. The bracelet had a diamond heart dangling from the metallic band. It symbolized love and purity, and exquisiteness. It was just like the one Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme and Mommy had. However, I loved what Uncle Jake gave me the most. It was a beautiful amethyst colored crystal in the shape of a wolf. He said that Seth had made the smooth, fabric necklace band. Uncle Jake's present was the most beautiful out of everything. He placed it around my neck gently.

"Do you like your presents?" Uncle Jake asked while we were walking in the forest to my meadow.

"Yeah. But yours is still the best. I like yours the most." I touched the necklace.

There was no reply for awhile, and I could not hear any breathing anymore. I turned around, anxious and worried about Uncle Jake. A gigantic werewolf appeared, his fur chocolate-brown. I climbed onto his back, his large head offering to support my legs when I could not pull myself up his tall body. Hems have been at least thrice as tall as me!

"You're so tall, and I still can't climb onto you without your help, after all these years. That stinks!" I said sadly.

I heard a soft bark through his teeth. He was laughing at me! We were soon traveling so fast, a little faster than me when I was running on my own legs. He had four, that cheat! Luckily Daddy was not here, or he would be laughing insanely at my stupid remark in my head. We were there, when I snapped out of my thoughts, my meadow, from Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. He was gone for awhile again, this time seeing him walk into the woods. He was not gone for long. He came back in his human form, and lay down on the meadow floor. I followed.

"Hey, Uncle Jake," he looked at me, "I was thinking, and I have a few questions."

"What are they?" He replied, closing his eyes and relaxing.

I started shooting questions out of my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 2: Regrets

"So, you're natural enemies with my family, but why do you still stay here? Won't your pack get angry?"

"Yes, they don't really approve of my actions, but the wolf pack is currently not active. We all had to do important things, so we all broke off."

"Then," I asked thoughtfully, "Why do you still stay here then? What's so important?"

He hesitated for a moment. He was shocked that I had asked that question, but I was curious and really wanted to know. Mummy's already married to Daddy, so why did he still stay? To feel the pain? Was he so masochistic? Or was he just insane?

"Well, there's this thing about us wolves. How we fall in love. Our other half is predestined. It's called… Imprinting." He sounded hurt when he said the word, "Well, it's quite hard to understand, if you're not a wolf."

"Then… Have you imprinted on someone yet?" He flinched when I asked. "Why are you always so hurt when I ask you about Imprinting?"

"That was what your Mom had asked me on the day I told her something very hurtful. I said something that was very wrong."

"What did you tell her?"

"I'll tell you the whole story," he started to explain. "So Paul and Emmett had almost gotten into a fight a few years ago, when Bella was still in schooling, when she was 18. We were chasing Victoria, a red-head that wanted to kill her because Edward killed her partner James. She was jumping across both our lands. When she jumped back onto our land, Emmett was too caught up with her that he jumped over too. Paul stopped him, and threw him into the water. It was a big misunderstanding.

"Edward didn't tell Bella about that incident, and I felt the need to tell her. Anyway, I didn't meet her for quite a long time since I wrote her the letter. So I went to her school, also to check if she was still human, since Edward had brought her to Florida, and I wasn't sure at that point if she really went to see Renee or just because he wanted to change her. I started to warn him about his kind crossing over to our land, and she was puzzled. I guessed she didn't know and I questioned his truthfulness. When I was about to leave, Bella followed me. Edward was hesitant and I heard him say that he trusted her, but not me. We left the school premises, and went to my garage. We chit-chatted a little about what you were asking me, Imprinting, and she asked if I had imprinted on anyone yet. Well, I told her that she would know if I did.

"I got curious, and asked her about how long she was going to stay human before she turned into one of you guys, and was shocked when she told me that she was going to stay human till graduation. Graduation was just a few days away, and it was all too fast for me. I did not know that the Volturi knew she was human and had them make sure she was changed fast, or they would kill her. They had no choice, but I didn't know at first. I told her that it was too fast, and it was before she even lived."

Uncle Jake was starting to get reluctant to continue with the story It must have hurt him a lot, and also hurt Mommy badly too. But I couldn't blame him, I just could not. He was kept in the dark. He did not know. He continued the story, and I could see his fingers clenched in a fist, and he was shaking. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and when he blinked, tears rolled down his face. It was a really sad sight. Was there anything I could do? It made me feel like I was worthless.

My best friend, the first person I saw when I came out of Mommy's belly, the one who took real good care of me when I was young other than Aunt Rosalie, the one who was now in a whole lot of pain because he was talking about something really painful and sad from his past, and I was the one who made him do so. He was in pain, and I could not do a single thing about it. I touched his face, wanting to clean off his tears with my small hand compared to his. But he saw it, though I had no intention to let him know.

"Don't feel that you're worthless Sweetie," he sobbed softly, trying to stop himself from crying. "You're a great girl, and you are helping me, by being here to listen, and helping me overcome this sadness. I'm sorry you had to see that and feel so hurt and sad, I'll continue with the story." He wiped his tears off for the last time.

"Don't! If you feel so hurt talking about it, then don't continue. It pains me to see you so hurt." I said, without hesitation, and even without thinking. It was true; it hurts me to see him in pain. It hurt the both of us. But it hurt him more, the pain must have been excruciating for him.

"You're just like your mom, so selfless, caring about other people's needs before your own. You wanted to hear it, and you could consider this a gift in return for your whole life of selflessness. Anyway, I don't feel so hurt anymore, when you're here. Let me continue. Give me an exception, for me?" I nodded.

"Thank you. Okay, so I felt it was coming too fast, everything was going too fast, right past me so easily, like wind. Nothing could come in its way. I told her that she'd rather be… dead," He flinched. "Than become one of you. Actually I was just being selfish, and I wanted her to choose me and not him. I always insisted that she had loved me, well she did, but obviously she loved him more. Now I know it was the right choice that she chose him... You will understand this when you are older."

"Oh. Okay. Then, I have another question for you. Why do you still stay here, when you see Mommy every day? Won't you feel hurt, having to see her married to Daddy and you not having your chance?"

"Ha-ha... As I said, you're too young to understand an adult's world." He laughed, ingenuine.

I nodded in disappointment that I could not get an answer to that question. We were quiet for a few. I could feel his eyes staring down at me protectively. The sides of his lips pulled up a little, and there was a cute, small grin on his face. I leaned against his arm and fell to sleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 3: Human

When I woke up, I was in my room. I could hear Mommy and Uncle Jake talking outside. Uncle Jake must have taken me back to the cottage after I fell asleep. I was thirsty, as my throat burned. It felt sore and very painful. Daddy 'heard' me and came into my room.

"You're awake! Let's go, I bet you're thirsty." Thank god he could read minds, because I've always been embarrassed to say I was thirsty. It made me sound like a monster. What was worse was that I was half-human. Humans don't drink blood. "Its fine, in front of all of us, you being a vampire-human, we're more like monsters than you are. We're frozen. You're half-human, while we're vampires that are born to kill, and you say you're a monster? Ha-ha. Don't worry already. Let's go."

As we walked out, Uncle Jake and Mommy followed. Uncle Jake smiled, and went into the forest. We went first; Uncle Jake would catch up with us soon. We were moving very fast, and amazing as it is, our eyes could see very clearly. The jagged edges of a seemingly smooth edged leaf, every little splinter on a twig, every cross-stitch on a piece of fabric. Nothing could pass vampire eyes blindly, unless Alec, that Volturi guy, meddled with our senses.

Uncle Jake caught up with us, and he was following wherever I went. Daddy and Mummy hunted on their own.

"Elk." I said softly, letting my instincts take over my body and mind. We went along the trail, to where all the elks were grazing the grass. He followed right on my heels. He could have gone faster than that, but he wanted to protect me in case someone had sensed human blood and rushed over to attack me. We were having fun killing the elk; I wondered how he had stayed so clean while my outfit was looking so bloody. I heard him bark, it meant he was laughing at me.

"Hey… Don't laugh at me!" and I was chasing him around like some kids playing catching, just that this was pretty extreme. We were moving fast and prancing here and there. I jumped onto him, ever so lightly, not wanting to crush him, though he had accelerated healing, a wolf thing. It would just make him feel pain, and if I was the one who caused him pain, I would never be able to live with myself seeing the fearlessness in his eyes when he stood in front of someone that had injured him before, crushed his bones, and had to put on a brave front so that I would not see his fear and agony and make myself feel like a total, cold-blooded monster.

As soon as I was on his back, he started his soft, rhythmic footsteps that sounded like 'one, two-three, four'. He was travelling very fast, even the leaves he passed seemed untouched by his speed, as if there was no wind going against us. We found where Mummy and Daddy were hunting. We waited patiently for them to finish up their feisty meal, and 'lick the bowl clean'. We travelled back to the cottage, where we all broke off for the moment. Daddy had to run some errands with Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jake had to go to La Push for some personal matters. I chose this time to ask Mommy some questions I wanted to clarify, things about her previous life.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Were you really not at all scared of our kind when you first realized what we were? I mean, how did you know?"

"Not at all. Unlucky me when I was once human, I always thought of myself as a freak. Well if my life was such a freak show, maybe what that was predestined for the rest of my freaky life would be freaky. And I was right. My life had to be totally imperfect, because I would meet Daddy later on somewhere in my life. He was perfect, he made my life perfect. The last few pieces to that jigsaw puzzle that represented my yet incomplete life were Edward as my husband, you as my lovely daughter," she placed both her hands on either side of my face, cupping them according to its shape. "And me becoming one of the vegetarian vampires. I wasn't scared because I knew my life was one with a weird lot, one which would come across many unbelievable things. My instincts were right. My life didn't start out normal, was never normal and it didn't end normal, but still, it ended with a much better outcome." Mommy smiled widely, deeply fascinated. It was like how Aunt Rosalie looked like when she was fascinated seeing me for the first time. Ever since I came back with Mommy from Isle Esme, free lodging in her tummy, she had become great friends with Aunt Rosalie.

"How did you know that we were vampires, then?"

"I was at the beach on the reservation with some of my high school friends, and so very coincidentally, Jake was there! Lauren told them that I had invited Daddy to go to the beach with the rest of us. Then a deep-voiced boy, nineteen at that time, Sam, told me that 'the Cullens don't come here' and I was really puzzled. So I asked Jake to tell me what he meant by 'the Cullens don't come here', and he told me that it was just a scary story, just a legend that was passed along the tribe bloodline. Everyone in the Quileute tribe knew about that story."

"Yes. It was passed down the Quileute tribe. There was a legend they told that seventy years ago, a group of people came down to Forks, and were hunting on the animals here. Ephraim Black made a truce with them, whom they called 'The Cold Ones', that if they didn't hunt on their land, and did not kill the humans living in the area of Forks and the reservation, any place that the wolves were protecting, they wouldn't show them to the pale faces."

"Thanks, Jake." Mommy smiled. "So I asked him how the Cullens were related to this, were they like the cold ones that his great-grandfather had met. He told me that they 'they weren't like the cold ones; they were the same ones'. I was curious, how were they the same, what were they, and Jake told me they were blood drinkers-"Mommy suddenly frowned. "Oh my god, JAKE! Now that Renesmee reminded me about this, I just realized... You called us filthy bloodsuckers! Damn you!" Uncle Jake started laughing like a mad scientist, and Mommy looked exasperated. I watched silently, thinking about the rest of the story, imagining it up by myself.

"Jake's crazy, huh." Daddy whispered. "So one day in Port Angeles, she was almost-" He skipped the word, "by a group of guys. I could hear their thoughts, their horribly sick thoughts, those that you'd feel like dying was a better option than listening to them. I got to Mommy in time, and told her to get into the car. I wanted to rip all of their heads off, but not in front of her. Her safety was more important than those worthless men." Daddy's teeth were clenched together tightly, as he talked about his bitter past. "So we went to dinner, she was surely hungry. Jessica and Angela had went on with their dinner without her, so I had to make sure she ate something, or at least not suffer from shock all of a sudden.

"She started asking me questions, and had a new theory. The 2 previous theories were all superhero stuff, like radioactive spiders and kryptonite. But she guessed the last one right, when I heard Jake's name, and obviously the deep-voiced guy was Sam, I knew that she was right. Well, now that she's one herself, the questions need not matter." Daddy chuckled at the last sentence, and continued, "So, now what questions do you have in store for me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 4: Burning Man

I pondered for a moment, thinking, what would be the right question to ask. I found an interesting thought, with much curiosity, it was beneath many simple, easily answered questions, and some also understandable even without the need to ask the question. Uncle Jake had told me before, that he had seen Daddy in a lot of pain once. He told me that at that time, he still hated our family very much, and found it amusing when anyone in our family was in pain, or annoyed, but in Daddy's case, he did not feel the least bit amused, and that was how convincing Daddy's agony was. It meant that Daddy was in extreme agony. Uncle Jake called him 'The Burning Man', as he appeared as if he was being burnt alive, the scorching fire burning him in first degree. Uncle Jake could see very obviously his First-Degree burns. I asked him about the cause for that horrible depression, but he didn't say anything but "Secret." I wanted to know.

"Uncle Jake told me that he saw you, in real agony, before. He called you The Burning Man. Why?"

Daddy shrugged his shoulders. His eyebrows fell into a perfect 'V' and he pursed his lips into a straight solid line. He looked like he was deep in thought, yet also looking like he was avoiding the question.

"Tell me, please?" I fluttered my eyelids, making me look oh so cute and innocent. He sighed, rolled his liquid-topaz colored eyes, and half-smiled. Then he chuckled. Holy crow! Had he gone insane trying to find ways to avoid my question? I knew that it was a totally irrelevant cause for his insanity, and really child-like to think like that, but it was a possibility!

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, very annoyed. They had all been laughing at me these days, and I didn't find that really funny. Maybe they had all gone insane! All of them!

"Nothing, and not you."Daddy looked at the floor, and smiled again, this time it was like he was smiling at some kind of black humor, to me he was looking a little creepy. Where did his sanity go? I'd run a thousand miles to help him catch it back and then shove it back into his head just so that I could get an answer from him, and stop all the creepy laughing. "You just remind me of Bella. She told me once that she got information out of Jacob, the legend of his tribe about the cold ones, by trying to flirt with him and she did exactly what you did. I never got to see it with my own eyes how exactly she did that to Jake. Now I know. Ha-ha."He started the laughing again, just that it was not creepy this time. It was the sound of real joy and laughter, real pleasure.

I could hear from the outside a little conversation going on.

_Oh so that time you tried to flirt with me to get information from me!_

**I did not!**

_Apparently it didn't occur to me. You know why?_

**Why?**

_Because you didn't even seem like you were flirting. You looked like you had something in your eyes, and I almost offered to help you blow it out. Ha-ha! _Uncle Jake was teasing Mommy.

**Thanks a lot, EDWARD. **Mummy emphasized on Daddy's name. **Not only did you bust me, you gave him a reason to humiliate and offend me too! Thanks so much!**

Mommy and Uncle Jake were having a bit of a heated argument, I mean, it was one-sided. Mommy was mad, but Uncle Jake was laughing the guts out of himself. He had been funnier these few years, maybe because he was getting used to vampires. Their one-sided argument would not have been heard from all the way inside here if it weren't for the extraordinary vampire senses, so I guess that wasn't supposed to be overheard. Well that was one thing that I had benefitted from being a vampire.

"Half-" Daddy paused, "vampire. Vampires don't benefit much. We're frozen, never moving forward. You have a heart that pumps blood, that lets you blush, being human is way better than being a vampire. We're born to kill, humans aren't. So you're half vampire and half human, that's… Good, but not better. When you reach 17, you'll run out of possibilities, maybe some will remain, but the rest won't. You'll never grow old, and live a normal happy life, because every now and then you'd have to do something monstrous, and it is to kill, for blood." He sighed, "Sometimes I wished I had left at that time when Bella had not known me well yet, thinking that I hated her, wished I had left the first day she had seen me. At least you would have possibilities, grow old, live a normal life, not having the crave for blood when you're thirsty. If I had left you'd probably be Jacob's daughter."

Why were we talking about me? Possibilities? Frozen, never moving forward? I did not understand.

"Oh, so, the burning man? I really shouldn't talk about this. I… Uh, you… I feel ashamed of talking about this, Renesmee. If I had succeeded in convincing Bella," He hesitated for s moment. "You wouldn't be beside me right now. Breathing. Being alive." He dug his face into the palms of his hands. He looked really ashamed. "In the first few days you were sort of killing-" He cringed at the word, "Bella. We did not know what exactly you wanted. We forced down all the food, but she ended up in worse condition, throwing up all the food she swallowed. We wanted to get you out of her stomach, kill you. But she did not want us to do that, and so did Rosalie. Rosalie watched her, took care of her, not giving us any chance to kill you. You were breaking her bones. She broke 2 ribs, and almost her pelvis, but she still held a smile, one that unsucceedingly tried to hide the pain. She died while you were chewing your way out. Luckily the venom was injected before she was really dead, or it would have meant no return, dead, not frozen. Really dead. No heartbeat, no breathing. Just dead." If he could produce tears, he would have been crying now. I understood what Uncle Jake had meant by first-degree burns. The look on his face, the agony in his voice when he talked about me killing Mommy, hurting Mommy, and how she tried so hard to comfort him through all that pain I was causing her, had shown it all.

I felt so guilty. So that 'secret' was me. I was the cause for those burns.

"No, you're not. Ever since then, you were the one who healed my burns. You are the greatest thing that ever happened in my life since Bella married me, though the first month was hell-wrecking."Daddy kissed my forehead.

"I am curious you know, why did Rosalie oppose to you killing me? I _was_ killing Mommy. I'm also curious, how did all of you become vampires? I know you injected Mommy with venom, so that was how she became one. But how did the rest of you? Like, you?"

"I was dying from a deadly influenza in a hospital in Chicago in the early wanted a companion so much, and since I had only a few hours to live, he took me, so here I am. For the rest of them, you should ask them yourself. I hate giving away the good stuff, keep you in suspense?" Daddy explained patiently.

I guessed that I had a new mission, to get to know everyone else's past, starting with the one I had the most unanswered questions about, Aunt Rosalie.


	5. Chapter 5

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 5: Perfection

I walked up the several flights of steps quickly, and in one-tenth of a second I was staring at a flawless looking fine, and feminine woman, with straight blond hair falling perfectly along her back, reaching to about the hip area. She was in a sassy black satin dress, strapless. It flowed beautifully to the length of her knee. She was in 2-inch tall heels, feminine black. She turned swiftly but gracefully.

"Yes, Renesmee?"

"You look… Uh, great! Very beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What's the occasion?"

"Kate and Tanya are getting married, a double marriage."

"Oh! Today?"

"Tomorrow. We need a day to get there. Come, let's get you dressed."

Both of us walked to Aunt Alice's room, or should I say, closet. Her room was like a closet full of clothes, though she had another room specifically for all her clothes. The room was like a walk-in closet. There were at least a hundred dresses in her room.

"Let's find you something beautiful. Ah! Here's one. Pink, your favorite color."

The dress was pink and frilly. The laces were black. It was beautiful, very beautiful. Aunt Rosalie helped me get dressed and did my hair. During that period of time I took the chance to ask her my unanswered questions.

"Aunt Rosalie, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." She smiled sweetly and politely.

"How did you become a vampire? What was your near-death accident? Sorry, that I have to bring this bitter memory up, but I'm just curious."

She smiled bitterly. "I was a fair-lady. I was just 16 and was born magically beautiful, any boy who saw me would be smitten. I was in love with the meaning of love. I was foolish. I fell in love with a guy, Royce King II. One night, I left my friend's house late. Royce was around the corner. He called for me, so I went. He was with his group of friends, drinking. They… violated me. I struggled hard to get free from them, but they hit my head hard on the wall of that back-street alley. They thought I was dead from the profuse bleeding, and so they left. Believe me, I wished I was dead. I was so ashamed, I could never show my face in the crowd ever again." She sighed, and kept her eyes closed.

"No-one was wandering the streets so late at night, except Carlisle. He smelled the blood. I thought he was helping me but…" She flinched.

"I never wanted to be a vampire, but at least me being this. I got revenge, eventually. I left Royce for last so he'd know I was coming. He hid inside a windowless room, thinking that could stop me. Apparently I took down his security guards and got in through the door. I was in a wedding dress. I was a little theatrical then," She chuckled and half smiled. "But I didn't drink their bloods. I didn't want any part of them in me." Her face turned sour, and her teeth were clenched together. She spoke through her teeth. "They costed me my life, and I'd be disgusted if they had any part of them in me."

"I'm sorry, that I made you bring this up."

"It's okay." She smiled.

"I do have another question, though. Why did you and Mommy insist on keeping me? I was killing her." I said the word bitterly. I was killing Mommy, and eventually did kill her.

"Who wouldn't want a child of their own, to marry off, sit on the front lawn in a rocking chair with the one you loved, watching your grandchildren enjoy themselves, playing. I wished for all of that, but now I can't. When I heard that Bella was carrying you, I was ecstatic. Though I couldn't carry one myself, I could see one grow up, see you get married. If they removed you, I and Bella would never get the chance to see a loved one grow up. I'm a genetic dead-end, you know. I can't conceive." She grimaced. "But Bella could. I was desperate. I wanted one so much, but when I couldn't, I went all the way just to ease the need. Bella was the only person who could do that. When she called me and told me she was pregnant with you, I told myself that no-one could hurt you. I wanted to see you."

"Why can't you conceive?"

"We're vampires, remember? We're frozen. We can't grow. All our cycles stop. Frozen. Never moving forward. That's what I miss the most about being human. Possibilities. The best thing since the change was Emmett. Nothing else."

"Oh."

"Okay, you're done! You look amazing."

We walked out into the hallway and own to the living room. Everyone was there. Uncle Jake, Daddy, Mommy, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. We got into all 3 cars in the garage and made our way to Alaska.


	6. Chapter 6

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 6: Bliss

I saw myself stuck in a gigantic oven, and the oven was starting to heat up. After a minute or two, my skin felt like it was on fire, like sunbathing without sun block lotion. Ouch! Suddenly my arms started to burn, with intense heat. Then the rest of my body followed. It was unbearable, the pain was excruciating, like a thousand daggers, heated in a fire, were nudging against my cement-hard skin. Though my skin was impenetrable, but the tips of the blades were sharp and very hot. Nothing could escape that pain. My body felt like it was walking into a burning fire, a scorching, stinging fire. Something nice and cold embraced my skin, like ice. I wanted to see what was embracing me with that cool, soothing touch.

As I turned around, I saw Mommy. I was no longer in that oven. However, I still felt the heat, just not that intense as compared to in my oven dream. Uncle Jake was cradling me. Hmm... I'm already ten, and sooner or later I'd be 17, so should I start calling Uncle Jake as Jacob or Jake? I'll ask.

"Hey, can I just call you Jake or Jacob, without the 'uncle'? Because it makes you sound like you're very old. You ARE only 16."I explained.

"I was waiting for you to ask all this while, since your first birthday. It feels so much better listening to you calling me by my first name; 'uncle' makes me feel old." He laughed.

When I peeked out of the window, I saw very little cars lined up along the road. The trees along the road were decorated beautifully with white satin fabric, hanging from tree to tree. Dim, yellow lights were hanging around tree branches and tied about tree trunks. When we were nearing our destination, the gigantic house came closer in my view. We parked all 3 cars in a line, and made our way to the house. The house was beautifully decorated with the same white satin fabric I saw hanging on the trees outside. Many flowers were placed along the sides of the stairs. I could very distinctively identify one of the flower scents. It was wildflower.

"Alice." Mommy said, confident that her guess was right.

"What?" Aunt Alice replied nervously, not focusing on one spot for more than three seconds.

"Being the wedding planner again huh? Everything looks the same, just like when I officially got married to Edward."

"You know I love to do things nice and pretty, and I love planning things too!"

They both started to giggle.

"Come on; let's go help Kate and Tanya get ready for the ceremony. The guests are reaching soon." Aunt Rosalie interrupted the giggling playfully and pulled Mommy and Aunt Alice up the stairs, while Grandma Esme followed closely behind, in a flash. "Take care of Renesmee, dog."

"Sure thing, Blondie."

Jake and Aunt Rosalie loved to argue. I've experienced all their heated conversations since I was just a few months old. They could find fault with each other on just about anything! It was always interesting and hilarious to hear their quarrels. They loved to call each other names.

We walked out into the night. The sun had set perfectly on time behind the trees, lost beyond the horizon. Not a slight tint of yellow or orange was brushed along the initially grayish clouds twenty minutes ago that were now black. Many chairs were lined up in rows and columns. We searched for the chairs that had our family's names pasted on them, and there were exactly ten chairs lined up in the first row on the right side of the aisle. Carmen and Eleazar walked towards us from out of nowhere. Greetings, congratulations and thanks started to fill the air.

"So, who are the grooms?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

I could hear Eleazar asking Carmen whether they should unveil this meant-to-be-a-surprise secret. Then, there was a slight discussion that all of us could actually hear, though muffled, but we could still decipher the exact words they were speaking. They finally came to a conclusion. According to Carmen, since we were considered their extended family, we were granted all insider information. Daddy laughed, probably because he was invading Eleazar's head. Whatever Eleazar was thinking, it would probably explain his annoyed expression on his pale white face.

His eyebrows had fallen into a stubby, thick straight line across his forehead, his liquid-golden pupils seemingly his whole eye because his frowning made his eyes look really small that all the white was gone. He was obviously in great disagreement with Carmen on the 'insider information' situation. He was pouting like how a small kid would when he didn't get things his way, or when his parents refuse to buy him a toy or ice-cream. To adults it would be taken in to mind as childish, but to me I felt that it was insanely cute, and if he were my younger brother I wouldn't mind pinching his slightly-chubby cheeks. He looked like a teddy bear! So… Huggable.

"Okay! So remember Garrett? The curious one. He was with us few years ago when this little one's life was being threatened by the Volturi?" She patted my head. I could see Daddy wince. It had been a tough time for him and Mommy, worrying about the Volturi wanting me dead, worser than the rest. "He followed Kate everywhere she went, as he had promised her on the battle field that if they had survived it he would do so. So eventually they decided to get married. It _is_ the way one says 'I love you' in our world, right?"

Daddy smiled, like he was in reminiscence about something. "Yes. Of course it is. I remember when I told that to Bella while she was still human, and she said that marriage was just a piece of paper, and at her age it just meant that she got knocked up. Now she knows it's more, huh?" He laughed. "So, getting back to the grooms, who's Tanya marrying?"

"She's marrying Pete!"

"Pete?" Uncle Emmett asked.

I could see Jake in deep thought. He must be like me, thinking 'Who is Pete? American nomad? What coven? Or is he human?'

"Does he know?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Jacob." Eleazar spoke under his breath.

"Is he...?" Jake asked again, inhaling deeply, then wincing. He had forgotten that the scents of the Denali Coven were unfamiliar and he wouldn't be used to it yet, thus the wincing. I knew he meant whether Pete was human.

"Oh! No." Carmen looked as if that question she deemed unexpected.

"Then, how?" I was being curious-me again. Daddy and Jake laughed, and Jake placed his humongous palm on my head, not exerting any force, and holding back some weight. The rest of the crowd chuckled softly, except for Uncle Emmett, whose laugh boomed as loud as a stereo set at half the maximum volume. He could be taken as the third one laughing, though he only meant to chuckle.

"Like Esme. Pete only remembers that some people in the woods had pushed him down a cliff, and he hit his head. He was knocked unconscious, then nothing. We found him in a bush near the shore. We think that someone near the shore saw him in the water, and tried to save him. However, he couldn't wake up anymore and was as good as dead to human ears. So they just threw him into a bush and left. We were passing by on our way back from that battle few years ago, and we found him. Tanya insisted we save him and bring him back."

Grandma Esme? What relation was between Pete and Grandma Esme's near-death experience? I would have to ask her later, as now many guests were waltzing down the aisle to their respective seats.

"Oh! We got to go! We have to entertain the guests." Carmen exclaimed, rushing.

Carmen and Eleazar left the perimeter quickly. Many guests started flowing in like luck knocking on the door during an auspicious day, like a river of water flowing down the stream. Soon, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma Esme and Mommy's chatters and giggles could be heard, and it meant that they were done with Tanya and Kate, and the ceremony would be starting in a few moments. They took their seats accordingly.

"Mr. Weber? Wow! Alice, you still use him? He may see the difference in me! And Renesmee! Gosh, did you think about that matter?" Mommy questioned Aunt Alice really quickly and softly, too quick and too soft for human ears. It was too quick for Jake too, though he could hear it. I could identify each word she said in my mind.

"I told him already, that we went overseas for two years for mine, yours and Edward's University schooling. Then you adopted Renesmee, out of kindness sake. He believed the story totally." Aunt Alice explained patiently.

The ceremony started quickly, Tanya and Kate walking down the aisle with either Eleazar or Carmen, Pete and Garrett waiting at the other end, standing beside Mr. Weber. The same words about holy matrimony and wedding vows that I heard and read at least a million times, from all the movies and stories, ran in my mind again as Mr. Weber spoke. The only words that were altered were 'Till death do us part' to the more appropriate 'as long as we both shall leave'. All the couples at the wedding were smiling sweetly. The four "I do's" brought harmonious cheering and best wishes into the air.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly—proof of Aunt Alice's flawless planning. Both our families had the customary dance with Tanya, Kate, Pete and Garrett. Once it was midnight, everybody started making their way home. We bid our good-lucks and goodbyes to the newly-weds and their family, and, too, made our way back to Forks.


	7. Chapter 7

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 7: Confused - Suicide

Dawn was breaking through the clustered, still-black clouds that blanketed the sky like smoke. The crescent-shaped source of light reflected dimly off our whiter-than-albino vampire skin, except for Jake's of course. Our skin sparkled lightly, mine was the lightest.

During the trip back home, as the sun slowly rose from beyond the trees at morning twilight, I stared out of the window and admired the view while thinking about many things. Thinking how fortunate I was, as that thought just popped out in my mind. It was true; I was really the most fortunate. According to what Daddy and Mommy told me before, all of them had turned into vampires due to unfortunate events and misfortune. But that was all; that was all they had told me.

I also thought about Jake, fortunate that I always had a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to when I was troubled, and someone that understood me very well. Who could he turn to when I was hurting Mommy, when he was in pain, when he wished he was dead, when he was on razor-blades that made him bleed and hurt badly, when he was in the sea of never-ending pain when Mommy was assumed… dead? No-one. Yes, no-one. He could confide with no-one. How did he cope with all the pain and stress? I was not there when he needed someone to talk to; I was not there when he was in pain.

Why does Jake still bother to stay with us? Why is he so close to me? Why did we become best friends? Being best friends just makes him hurt more when I'm sad, and vice-versa. I didn't want him to feel bad. Should I just start to painfully ignore him so he can go back to the reservation and stay with Billy?

Just leave my side, Jacob. Leave me. Go, just go. Stop threatening me at knife-point from the inside of my heart. Don't kill me from inside (heartbroken, since our skins were impenetrable.). Stop it, Jacob. I want you to go. Don't come back. You care about me? Then don't break my heart anymore. Stop making me guess what exactly you're thinking, staying with vampires that you previously detested. Let things go back to the way they were, when you didn't know about Mommy and Daddy. Making me guess if you're in pain; it just makes me hurt more. I don't understand you. I don't hate you but I think things are better like that, pretending we don't know and hate each other – that we weren't best friends. I'll miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, but the only things I can tell you now are apologies and goodbyes.

I admit it, I can't do that. I can't say what I just thought. Maybe I'm just a coward, maybe I'm just a weakling. I don't dare to say all those words to Jake. In my mind he was Jake, my best friend. But in my heart, I don't know. If he was just my best friend, would I have thought about really daring to say those hurtful words? I'm confused. 'He is just your best friend! He is just your best friend!' my head went, chanting like some monk sutras, reminding me of my position. My heart asked what if it was something more. "Darn! Shut up! Leave me some peace! Stop telling and asking me things like that!" I screamed 'at' my mind and heart, as if my mind and heart had a brain of its own, overruling my thoughts. I was confused. Nowhere was peaceful. HELP! Save me from this misery!

I could feel little, wet, drops of tears roll down slowly my cheeks. Luckily Jake was asleep, or else he would question me like I was a criminal in interrogation. Daddy looked at me through the front mirror, worry clearly written all over his face, instead of just his forehead, which was not normal. His expression instantly switched from worry to intense hate and fury anger. His jaw was clenched tightly together as he stared intensely at Jacob, his eyes telling me all; I could see he wanted to rip Jacob's head off, his eyes saying 'I am going to kill you right now, mongrel!' A soft snarl ripped through Daddy's throat. I was lost in thought again. Should I be happy that Daddy was really angry with Jacob, or should I be sad that Daddy might hurt him? Why was the life of an accelerated-growing vampire-human creature so hard? There were too many decisions. Maybe I was just making my own life worse.

"Don't think too much," Daddy smiled. "Enjoy while you're young, and don't worry about other thi-" He suddenly stopped the car very abruptly. Shock overwhelmed me and Daddy. Mommy was in concentration, while Jake was sleeping like a log, sleeping like he was a non-living thing, which explained why he couldn't sense the abrupt jerk.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry Edward…" Mommy said apologetically.

"Suddenly a new voice popped in my head. Thinking about her human days with me, right?" Daddy chuckled, while Mommy nodded shyly. If she could blush, she'd be red in the face by now. I went to sleep as I had spent all night thinking and I was really tired.

When I woke up, I was in my room, on my bed. Jake was sitting down beside my bed, his head and arms on the bed. He dug his face into his hands and fell asleep, I guessed. I silently and swiftly got off of the bed, and went to find Grandma Esme.

"Grandma Esme?"

"Yes, Renesmee?" She was in one of the rooms that all the others barely went. She was in a room that looked like a church. She instantaneously got up from the bench and walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Praying, to the god whom I believe in."

"Why do you have to pray?"

"Before I was changed into a vampire by Carlisle, I tried to kill myself. I jumped off a cliff, hoping I would hit my head and die or drown to death or something." She half-smiled, grief was clearly shown on her face.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Because, I had a beautiful baby boy. He had no father (she left him), well maybe I should say his father abused me. When I found out I was pregnant with him, I ran away and gave birth to him. However, he died a few days later. I had nothing left. I decided I had no purpose to continue living a life of grief, and so I was suicidal and attempted to kill myself."

"Then, Grandpa Carlisle found you and saved you?"

"Not exactly. I knew Carlisle when I was 16. I broke my leg and he treated it for me. We were real close. However I was stupid and foolish and went off to marry a man that abused me. When I was found in a morgue by Carlisle, he could hear my heartbeat though the humans thought I was dead. They assumed me dead because they didn't have such powerful senses. He turned me into this because I was as good as dead. We fell in love not long after and got married." Grandma Esme explained.

"Oh… I understand. I'm really sorry I made you remember something so saddening. Do you still miss your son?"

"Of course I do. That is why I pray. Wherever he is in this world, whether in heaven or already reincarnated, I wish him a happy life. Though I love all of you," She patted my head. "I still grieve, because I can't have another child of my own anymore." She said bitterly.

I nodded in understanding. I walked towards the one and only bench in the 'church' room, sat down and prayed for Grandma Esme's baby son.

Hoping that Grandma Esme baby son, wherever he is right now, may god protect him and let him live a long, happy life with his loved ones. May he always be at peace in heart and still remember Grandma Esme as someone connected to him in his past life. Everything came from my heart, and I hoped that the prayer would be heard. As I sat there, I thought about how it would feel like losing a loved one. Painful, would be the only conclusion to the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 8: Siblings

The past three years were quite busy, since my tenth birthday. Congratulations to me on officially being a seventeen year old. Growing up by five years in only two was a weird thing, which was why when I went to middle school I had to be home-schooled when people started to notice I was growing faster than usual. Right now, I would stop growing older, and remain seventeen forever, and so would he. I did not use my ability to communicate anymore, unless when I could not put my feelings through words, which would be all the time, when he enchanted me with his flawless features.

Leah, she was upset and annoyed because I was with her leader most of the time, and she and Seth had to see it every day. Though, they would go back to their home in La Push once in awhile, but when they did not they would be lodging in the Cullens residence. When they would go home, it would be when the Clearwaters have their family gathering. I could protect myself, granite-hard skin, superhuman strength, speed, eyesight, hearing and evasiveness, and he had to make things overboard.

After Sam left, along with Paul, Jared, Emily, Quil and the rest of the pack for their own personal reasons, Leah and Seth were the only shape-shifters, as my father called them, other than my Jacob. He made a protection plan, that all of them would have to be transferred to Forks High School from the school at the reservation, so that Jacob could feel at ease that I was protected. Does he even remember that I could outrun him? If I could outrun him, who could I not outrun, except my father of course. My father was the fastest runner in the family, and I was second, training with Jacob frequently for years, I eventually ran faster than the rest.

Seth was making friends, happy in fact, that he was transferred to Forks High School. He enjoyed studying in a new environment, so like him, always wanting something new.

"Hey." Jacob placed his arm over my shoulders. I smiled at him.

Leah was coming towards us, while Seth was walking into the classroom. In the large empty capacity of my brain, I used part of it to calculate if we would run into her. Another part of my brain was used to calculate how much time before we reached her if we were going to run into her, and lastly I was pondering on what I should do if we really ran into her.

"Hey Jake." She called.

"Leah." I greeted.

In my mind while walking towards her I was thinking, if I gave her what respect that she deserved, she would not get annoyed by me, as she thought of me as a brat. Obviously, she was jealous. I could not blame her, she had a bad impression of my mother anyway, of course she would have bad blood towards me.

"Leah." Jacob laughed.

_How disrespectful, Jacob! _I reprimanded him, not out loud. My hands were on his arm.

"Sorry." He whispered, and kissed my forehead.

I shook my head slightly; surely he could see that or at least feel that. We sat together, as usual, at English. Mr. Goodman, the teacher who took over Mr. Birdy who taught my parents when they were in high school, was just like him. They were like identical twins in their mind; they both loved tragic love stories. It made me wonder if they were telepathic, or were they brothers. They had such similarity in taste. He spoke of Romeo and Juliet every ten minutes, and that was getting on Leah's nerves. I could not be bothered with his Romeo and Juliet quotations and statements, so I focused on Leah, and tried to read her body expressions. It would help me to recognize when she was feeling what, so that I could avoid her when she was annoyed, in case something happens and she exposed herself, or I expose myself, or worse, if Jacob or Seth exposed themselves. Better to take precaution than to bear consequence.

Something was surely going on in Leah's head. She may not have known it, but she was shivering and shaking in anger, like she was screaming in her head but not out her mouth and shaking away the anger was the only way to exert any force to calm down.

"Let her be." He whispered in my ear.

_Are you sure? Do you want to talk to her? _Maybe she was in hard times, and maybe he wanted to help.

"Yes, I am sure." He only answered the first question.

English was finally over, and Leah stood up violently and left the classroom. Everybody stared at her as she made her exit, and Seth ran after her. Seth was like the peacemaker, every time she got angry, he would calm her down. I was thankful for that.

As I walked out with Jacob's arms around me from the back, everyone stared at us too. I could hear many whispers and gasps for air when they had a slight glance at my boyfriend. I felt proud of that.

"Of course, because I'm yours. Forever." He nuzzled in my hair.

_You mean it? _

"Since your birth had I ever left?"

_True. _I kissed him on the forehead.

From where we were, I could hear a very faint conversation. There was some screaming, an argument. There were many gasps and shocked breaths.

"I'm done! I'm not staying any longer!"

"He won't allow it. Please be logical, Leah. Just stay." The voice was pleading.

"Shut up, Seth! Ugh! Let go of me!"

"I won't."

"I'm near it. Let go."

"I don't care."

"I don't want to hurt you, Seth." She continued in a voice that only creatures with extraterrestrial hearing could listen to, "Let me kill that brat."

"You'll expose yourself! I won't let you do that!" Seth grabbed tighter than ever.

"Please, Seth. I don't want to hurt you, and I hope I don't have to." But he did not budge, as now I could see the commotion.

For humans, that argument would have only been heard until when she told Seth the first time that she did not want to hurt him. I felt Jacob stiffen, as if he felt fear lurking beyond the next few steps.

"Cool down." I whispered.

"How can I? She wants to killyou." His grip tightened, in protection and anger, when he emphasized on the last two words.

_No, Jacob. Don't expose your identity of a shape-shifter, nor let her expose hers. _He nodded.

We walked through the dispersing crowd, and saw Seth on the floor. Leah, she was… She was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 9: Insincerity

Jacob ran off to find Leah, and I saw her walking towards the forest. I was not sure if he had seen her too.

"Seth, are you okay?" I asked while helping him up.

"I'm fine. But Leah… I'm sorry about that conversation." Seth apologized.

I gave him a fake bemused look, but he saw through my mask. "I know you heard."

I smiled at him, "Yea, yea. Let's go. Jacob's going to kill Leah if we don't stop them."

Immediately, Seth stood up and ran. It was hard to keep myself running at a human's speed. I envied Seth for a moment. His immediate reaction was hard evidence, strong and secure, of his love for his bigger sister. Even though he always got insulted and made fun of, he still loved his sister dearly, and that was hard to find in a teenager, let alone a boy. I admired him for his gratefulness and love for his sibling. Leah was lucky to have a brother like Seth. Just then, my parents came to school.

"Is that you, Bella?" Someone called from behind me. Me and Seth turned around.

"Oh my gosh, and that's Edward." The same voice continued.

"Hi, Angela." My mother greeted. Both my parents hugged the woman named Angela. They were wearing everyday, long-sleeved clothing, just more adult-like. So, Angela did not feel their cold skin.

"Renesmee, Seth, what are you two doing here?" My father asked.

"Jacob ran to find Leah. Some," I raised my eyebrows slightly and stared at my father. He got it. "Problems."

My father stared into the woods, then at me. Then, he nodded and smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mom, Dad?" I was trying to lighten the awkwardness.

"What? Bella, is this beautiful girl you call Renesmee your daughter? And this boy, your son? They're all so grown up! It's impossible!" Angela shrieked in surprise.

My parents remained with a straight face; I bet all those lying to other humans, including Charlie, gave them a perfect story to say when they asked that question.

"Renesmee is my daughter, adopted while we were studying in university. She's special. She grows at a rate a little faster than normal, so we adopted her, to give her a family." My mother said it like she had practiced for a long time just to get it all right.

"Seth is a friend." My father smiled at Seth.

"I think we should get going. The alumni's gathering is starting." He continued.

As they walked away after we said goodbye, Angela kept turning back to look at me, and I could hear my parents chuckling while they were hand in hand.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett." I and Seth greeted as they walked past us to the same alumni gathering. They greeted back.

We ran, again at a human pace, to find Jacob and Leah. I could hear their conversation from beyond the woods.

"I don't care about her safety. She's just a little brat that can take care of herself. You're just wasting our time to protect a girl that can run faster than you. Just because she is your soul mate doesn't mean we have to obey your every command and protect her. It just makes me sick being around her every day. I'm not even sincere about protecting her. What's better? I really want to kill her." She laughed.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her. One slight motive to injure her and I will snap your neck into half so easily like a branch or chopstick." Jacob growled.

"Can't help it." Leah gave him a three word answer.

"You can't? How about I help you not lay any hands on her. Can you help that?" Jacob threatened. I did not like him like that, he was cruel.

"Stop it! Jacob! Don't say that! It's okay, no need for violence. Right, Leah?" I placed my hands on his shoulders, looking like I was calming him, but instead I was securing him in case he was too infuriated and went for a phase.

"I don't know." She shrugged. Was she tired of living?

"Seth! Hold on to Jacob."

I ran over to talk to Leah and pulled her away to a distance that nobody could hear what I told her.

"I know you hate me. We can settle that personally, but don't implicate Jacob in it. Anytime, any day. Okay? So don't irritate him anymore and just go along with him."

"Anytime? Any day? Fine." A wide grin was across her face. It was a face of victory, like she got the prize, that she could fight me.

We walked back out into the area where Jacob and Seth were. A mile away from behind the trees, I could hear another commotion.

"Please. She doesn't mean it!" Seth pleaded.

"Renesmee sacrificed herself so that I would not get into a fight with your sister, and your sister just grinned! Do you know what that means?" Jacob sounded angry. Seth was on the ground, pleading, as I could see through the tiny spaces in between the trees.

We were nearing the area where they were. It was silent now. I tripped over a protruding branch as I was not paying attention. I was thinking about what Jacob said. 'And your sister just grinned!' did he spy on our conversation, or did we not go far enough? I caught myself on Leah's arm, and I accidentally pushed her onto the ground. Whatever I was thinking I could not keep to myself. Leah flinched, and she stared me a murderous look. She was about to phase. Oh no. What had I just done?

"Leah, no!" Jacob growled sharply and phased. Leah had not yet phased, and she never intended to. Jacob was going to kill her!

"Leah, run!" Seth screamed, but Leah was paralyzed with fear and shock. Seth phased to protect his sister.

Jacob lifted his large paw, and in a one-tenth of a second, he was sent running towards Leah blindly. I was shocked. I did not know what to do. My head took over of my body rather than me at that point of time. I was mindlessly thrown in front of Leah, with two hands stretched out in front of me to stop Jacob. It felt like a razorblade. I could feel the thick fluid flowing out from the wound as I was thrown 20 feet back by Jacob's over-powering speed.

As soon as the thick mist that clouded his mind was blown away, he realized what was happening, that he had thrown me back to the trees, and injured my arm with his sharp teeth, leaving a large, bloody wound.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Leah apologized to me, lending a hand to help me get up. Seth phased back to help with my wound.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as those that were the size of baseballs rolled down his chocolate-brown fur. The pain of the skin wound was nothing, it was the pain in my heart when I saw the regret, the guilt, the fear, in his mesmerizing eyes after he realized what he had done, that made me cry. I did not blame him, but he blamed himself, and that made me heart-broken. My heart, so brittle – just like glass – and so fragile, it had to be well took care of, as long as he did not feel anything but happy, it would stay strong and indestructible. But what I had just witnessed, the regret, the guilt, the fear in him, it was like when Alice dropped the glass vase last time. My heart –just like the glass vase- was shattered into a million pieces of fragmented glass.

Jacob winced in agony, and took off in shame. Seth was treating my wound, but I told him to stop, and let it heal with that accelerated healing speed that both the shape-shifters and the vampires had. He hesitantly let go of me. I patted him on the shoulder.

_Take Leah back to the Cullens, and keep the thought and memory to yourself. I don't want my father to know and kill both of them. _He was used to it too, my thoughts running through his head. He nodded and brought Leah, who was in a bit of shock, back to our home.

It would be meaningless to try and chase after him, so I decided to go to my meadow. He told me before, that the meadow was the right place to go to get away from his troubles, and so I would try my luck there.

"What have I done…?" He was talking to himself, his face in his palms.

"Nothing. It's okay." I comforted him.

"Renesmee? Renesmee! I'm so sorry!" He hugged me so tightly.

"It's okay." I took his face in my hands and kissed him on his lips. "How about we get going now? We have to get home."

"But your wound…?"

"It's almost healed. Let's go already!" I laughed, and pulled him, as if he were _that_ heavy. He finally smiled, not big, but that was good enough to show that he was alright.

After that incident, Leah's hate for me was slowly dispersing. She was grateful. Seth took care of her, such a great kid. Jacob, he was not timid, but he always waited for my permission or command before doing anything. I just wished that he would not do that, because it was hurtful to me, knowing that his courage was gone because of me. I wished that he would change, to be the old Jacob he always was…


	10. Chapter 10

Book 1: Renesmee

Chapter 10: Define

I stood at the glass window, staring out, thinking about things that I should not. Not that I was not allowed to, it was just needless, I did not need to think about it. I had read a story, about a journey of struggles, to force one-self to get back on the right path. Daniella, the author, her life was perfect, starring in East Enders, the soap, until Cocaine, in which she called Coke, it had its hooks so deep inside her, she was living in a world where friends were strangers, money was harsh, and great sacrifices weighed on her shoulders as she tried to protect the lives that were hanging on the thread from the pits of starvation. She tried to support two lives, her son Kai's and her own. Eventually, she had to face painful reality, the life that Cocaine had helped her realize but.

I imagined, how helpless she would have felt, when she had to use her own hands to dial the number, to use her own voice to tell social services that they had to take care of her son, and with her very own eyes, watch him leave with lost faith, lost hope, lost affection in his harsh, cold eyes as he stared at her, furious, and upset. "You promised!" He'd scream, but the only words she could tell him were "I'm sorry." As I thought of how it felt, being in Daniella's shoes, I cried. The book in my palm I clutched tightly.

"Renesmee? Renesmee! Oh dear! Why are you crying?" Alice called softly, and pulled me to her room. As I went up the stairs, I saw my father standing near the foot of the second flight of stairs to the third level. He was smiling to himself the crooked smile that my mother had always admired.

"After all these years, and you still think so much, silly girl." He laughed, and patted my shoulder.

"I can't help it! I'm just sensitive, okay?" I sobbed, in a tone of disagreement.

"Edward!" Alice glared at my father, and he walked down the stairs to find my mother.

Alice sat down on her bed, and told me to sit down too.

"Why were you crying? Did that mutt make you cry?" She cleaned my tears, but when she threw the next question, her strength acting on my cheekbone was shatteringly painful.

"Ouch." I said quickly, and softly.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Never mind. Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt so helpless before, like there was rivalry between you and life, and you were losing. When everything was being taken away from you, your career, your money, your luxury, your child, your… life. Have you?"

"Yes, I have." Alice's concerned glance shifted from me to the floor. I was hesitant to ask her when that was, but she answered the silent question on her own accord.

"I was kept for a century in the asylum. I was James' personal brand of heroin, my blood, when I was human. That was what happened to Edward and Bella, but James had no intention of keeping me alive, to marry me. He didn't want me, he only wanted my blood." She explained with disgust.

"An old vampire, Damon, he had the ability to sense threat in everyone, despite of form and species, human, vampire, shape-shifter, half species, he could sense them all. That ability was paired with another ability, to read minds. He warned me about James, but James was coming too fast, and even if I could escape, he would be able to find me through the smell of my blood, as he was a tracker.

"So, Damon changed me into a vampire. As I stared into his liquid-topaz eyes, which were hesitant and full of doubt, he stared into my human eyes for the last time, then the agonizing pain, horrifyingly blinding and deafening, took its effect. It was so painful, it felt worser than death. I slipped deeper into the darkness, away from reality which was painful, underneath the blankets of pain it was numbness, relief. I liked it that way; I wished I didn't need to wake up. 'I hope you survive this.' Damon told me as I was slipping into the dream. The last I saw through my human eyes was Damon leaving. Well, after my change, James killed Damon, but he never found me.

"I was kept in the asylum for having premonitions when I was human, and stayed there until some other vampire whose name I do not know, helped me out. I saw that."

"So, your abilities are from your ability to have premonitions when you were human?" I wondered.

"Yes. That is what I think."

What happened to James then? Would he still be alive and finding her? He is a vampire; he has indefinite life span like us. That question was answered by my father.

"Years ago, when Bella was still human, we had met James and his company while we were playing baseball. The sound of the bat at clash would need a thunderstorm to cover, and there was a thunderstorm that day. James caught her sense and tracked her all the way to where she was, as he saw through our tricks, trying to lead him to the opposite direction from where Bella was going. He caught her anyway, by lying that he had her mother. We killed him there. Bella was lucky that we got there in time." My father leaned on the arch of the door.

"Edward?" My mother called from down the stairs. My father left us to talk.

"Back to the question. I was helpless when I was kept in the asylum, when I was human. My happiness back then was just snatched away because of having premonitions!" She gritted her teeth, and her fists were clenched tightly.

"Then what happened when you got out?"

"I saw that Jasper was coming. I went to the diner where I saw myself and him meet, and I waited for him there." She smiled.

"Yeah and eventually I did come. How could I miss the chance of meeting my one true love of my life?" Jasper hugged Alice and carried her off the ground, then kissed her forehead.

Jasper's words were like answers to questions that many people would not understand. Define love. Why did my mother keep me although I was killing her? Because she loved me. Love was why we fall down and get back up again; it was worth the pain, as long as you were able to be with a loved one. Why was Daniella only able to say "I'm sorry." when her son screamed at her? Because she loved him. It was a sacrifice either one of them had to take. She did not want Kai to make that sacrifice and live with a mother that was a bad influence by taking drugs, so instead, she made the sacrifice and had to watch her son leave and blame her so coldly, as he did not understand her intention. That was love.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob scared me, as I was deep in thought when he whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"Sensible souls." I smiled.

"Dumb it down a little, please?" He snorted.

"Just love." And he placed his arms around my waist, then kissing me.

I wished this love could last forever, but there was bound to be a day that one of us has to make the sacrifice. But it was never him, is not him and would never be him. It would be me. One day, I would have to make a sacrifice to save him from something or somewhere. I wondered how long this love would be able to last. I just hope that it would last long enough.


	11. Chapter 11

The forest went past us in a flash, faster than a bullet. We had just went to destroy yet another family of vampire-humans creating havoc and almost exposing their species to the timid world. Caius was destroying everything in his path, while the rest of us were avoiding all that he flung behind him very swiftly and agilely. He was one with a great temper. He was angry for us leaving without killing any of the Cullens, though that battle had past many years ago, he was still probing. Thinking about the battle, those vampire-humans… What were they, exactly? Would they give away our secrets? They'd better not. And that Joham, the 'creator' of the vampire-humans like Nahuel. Their species, as much as confusing, was fascinating. Questions sailed across my sea of memories.

"Master?" A voice, small and soft, said. Jane. I nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Jane. I just need to think." My rough, ancient voice explained.

"Master, what makes you need to think so much?"

"Nothing. Nothing that you need to know of." She nodded in understanding and went onwards to run beside Alec.

Jane was a great girl. She was caring and understanding. I pity her and Alec. They were great children, filial and smart. Their parents were killed by us. I read that from their minds. Jane lived with the pain of losing her parents for about three years, and she never complained. She survived on her happiness, only leaving her with suicidal thoughts and vengeance; that was how her powers of inflicting pain came about.

Alec, he took care of Jane. He took the greatest, the heaviest-weighing responsibility. He had to keep both of them fed, and many other things that a parent normally had to do for their children. He handled it well, the murder of his parents. Jane lived on the pain and hurt, Alec lived on the numbness he felt. He numbed the pain, he escaped from reality to get away from the pain. He cut off all relation to the real world except for Jane. Thus, his powers came from that out-of-reality world he lived in.

When they came into our palace, Heidi retrieved them from the streets, together with other humans. When I saw them, I remembered their faces. They were puzzled, shocked, and fear was painted on their faces. I pitied them, and decided to make them one of us. Caius opposed of that, but I stood my ground, and lucky enough they had offensive powers that would be of great use to us.

Loud cracks were heard rising up towards the sky that was blanketed with white, puffy clouds.

"Caius! What are you doing! We were supposed to keep a low profile, and all the powerful, thunder-like cracking sounds of the trees and rocks aren't helping that well." Marcus demanded for an explanation.

We were reaching Volterra, and luckily the sun had set. Nobody would see us running across the square and clock tower.

"Let me be. I need some time alone." I told the group of vampires in darkened black cloaks.

"Aro…" Sulpicia called in concern. I just walked away at a speed that looked as normal as a human's.

I drifted off into the forest, and was shocked at what I had seen. Jasper had come to visit me, in secret of course.

"Jasper." I nodded.

"Aro." Suddenly all the tension was lifted. Jasper's powers were greater than I thought, because I'd never experienced it before.

"Why do you come?" I asked. It was not normal that a Cullen would come all the way to Italy just to visit us, unless they wanted to be part of the Volturi Coven, or they wanted to die.

"It's about Renesmee. I mean Renesmee's species. The Vampire-humans. Alice wanted me to send a message to you." I nodded. "Kachiri, Huilen, Joham, and Nahuel. She guessed, or let's say she saw, that you would want to find out more of Nahuel and Renesmee's species. Go to the Amazon. Find the guy in the name of Grather. He knows much about Joham, and about the species."

"Thank you, Jasper. And send my greetings to Alice too." I thanked.

Something started ringing loudly, something I'd never heard before.

"What's that noise!" I shrieked in shock and worry. What if that thing could kill vampires?

"Relax, Aro. Hmm… I've found your weak spot. You're afraid, that something could kill you. I understand that feeling. No vampire should feel so vulnerable. I've felt it before, when Zafrina was practicing on us with Bella." The relaxed feeling started to set in again.

What Jasper said was true. In fact, I've always felt so insecure that something else could kill vampires. I'd never felt vulnerable, and anything that I've never seen before and know its ability, I would always be afraid. A king, scared? Caius would ask me all these questions, thus I keep it to myself, the fear.

"I do know a species that could kill us. And they've done it before."

"Werewolves. The ones I saw at the battle." I muttered. "But you come in alliance." I was confused. A species that could kill vampires, and the Cullens still work with them. Weren't they afraid the wolves might rip them apart when they got impulsive?

"They are Bella's friends and they' are shape-shifters. Not werewolves.." I finally understood. "Not that they are stronger than us. They can kill us, we can kill them. Fair game." He laughed, boasting.

"I have one more question for you." Jasper looked puzzled, but he asked what it was.

"How does it feel like, taste like? Animal blood."

"The king, Aro, wanting to try animal blood? Why?"

"I've grown disgusted of us vampires killing humans. And I've never tasted animal blood before, so I'm just asking. Is that too much to ask?" I said, my coarse, ancient, voice sounding demanding.

"Hunt with me? Or should I catch you something to drink myself."

"I think having the first-time experience of real hunting myself would be better. I'll hunt with you."


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper darted off deeper into the forest. I followed closely, my black cloak flowing gracefully behind me like a shadow.

"Use your senses. What do you hear?"

I heard the rustling of the leaves, cars on the road around Volterra, people walking in town, and… the soft snores of deers. They were around the river area, as I could hear water gushing down the stream.

"Found it."

"Venison blood it is today, then."

I crept up on the largest deer that was dead, and with the strength I exerted on the deer's windpipe, I snapped it in half. It meant no yowling and struggling. I sank my teeth into the deer's neck impatiently, where the artery was. Warm, like normal human blood. However, it did not taste the same. Jasper hunted his as if it was really easy, like he did it with one hand behind his back, and eyes blindfolded.

"Why do I feel… weaker?" I've never felt weak after drinking blood before. The feeling was weird. Usually there would be strength, power.

"Animal blood isn't like human blood. It can quench your thirst, but it isn't as strong as human blood. Let's say it's like a human living only on tofu – as Edward had explained to me before – it keeps you up and about, but just never fully satisfied." His explanation was logical.

After the hunt, Jasper had to go. I decided that I had spent too much time out in the forest, and that it was time to go back home. They would start to worry.

"IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE LYING, CAIUS! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Marcus' voice boomed through the hallways from the throne hall. What was going on?

Caius whispered something, which I was too far away to hear what he said. When I entered the throne hall, Caius and Marcus had left. I left them to be and did my own things. A moment later after they finished their discussion, I went to walk the castle. Marcus and Caius were on their thrones by the time I came back. They sat, in authority, like something grave had happened and it was time for decision. However, nobody was at the centre of the hall, except me.

"What's going-" I was cut off mid-speech.

"Shut up. You have no authority to make a statement." Caius grinned.

What was going on? Me, no authority? I was above all! What were they saying?

Marcus came up to me with a speed so blindingly fast that I'd never seen before. It was the action of anger. His hard, cold-to-human fingers grabbed tightly at my neck, threatening to rip my head off that very half-second.

"I could kill you now, and believe me, I very much want to. I could rip your head from your body right now, Aro." Marcus was trembling with anger, as he spoke through his teeth.

"Calm, Marcus." Caius laughed.

"What did you tell him?" I snapped.

"Nothing much." He smiled deviously.

I grabbed his arm swiftly and securely, and read what happened that Marcus was so angry with me.

I felt a snarl rip through my throat. Caius happily let me enjoy the pain while reading his mind.

"Caius, you-" I exclaimed in anger.

"It was not intentional! I'm sorry!" Caius feigned innocence, then laughed.

Outrageous! Caius told Marcus… He wanted to overthrow me just because the battle did not go as planned? Ugh! Immature idiot.

"She was your sister, Aro. She was my LIFE! How could you be so selfish! Killing her out of jealousy, my poor Didyme. You are sick…" Marcus winced.

I was indeed jealous. I changed Didyme into a vampire, but I didn't expect her and Marcus to get married. That wouldn't be a life I would have chose. But maybe he was right. I was selfish, so much that I did not allow my own sister to love. Marcus released the grip on my neck.

"What's done is done… Just go. I never want to see you again." He said, his back facing me.

I left the hall. What should I do now? Everyone hated me. Where could I go? Just then, I remembered what Jasper had said. I could go find Grather, and find out more about the fascinating species. What about Sulpicia? She shouldn't suffer with me. She could stay in Volterra while I embark on my journey to the Amazon. I ran from dawn to dusk just to reach the Amazon. I was getting thirsty. My throat burned like a wild fire.

'Do not hunt humans. Do not hunt humans.' Were the only words that ran through my mind. I raced through the forest. Using what Jasper had thought me, instinct, I felt a presence of a beast that I had never seen before. It's giant head was larger than me myself. It's eyes sparkled red, like rubies as large as a boulder.

It was a tough fight. It was hardly as easy as handling the deer I hunted yesterday. It's height itself was taller than me by at least thrice. It was 3 meters long. The anaconda chased after me, and it was really fast. I leaped onto a tree higher up, and fell onto its back. It was most vulnerable. I wrestled the snake and finally killed it. Now, there would not be another creature that hunted on the other beasts in the forest. I followed my senses to find myself in the territory of the jaguars. I hunted a few with the little expertise I had. Now, I had to find Grather.

"Hello? Is that you, Aro?" An unfamiliar voice whispered. Human. How did he know me?

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I, sir, am Grather. Alice told me that you would be coming to find me." He said timidly. I guessed that he was afraid I hunted humans, well I didn't really hunt them. Heidi would fish a whole group for us.

"Oh. No need to be afraid, Grather. I've hunted, on a few jaguars in the jungle."

"I can see that, your eyes aren't that crimson red as when you hunt humans. It's turning a little towards the orange, though not that visible. I've seen many before." Grather explained, as he walked out from behind the trees. Curiosity overwhelmed me. I had to ask the question.

"Aren't you afraid that we might kill you? Or that if the Volturi knew, they would either kill or change you?" I asked, very curious to know the answer.

"Never. I've been waiting to be changed. But Alice never wanted to change me. I didn't force her. She was my friend, and I did not want to put her in a difficult position." He sighed.

"And now you don't want to be changed?" I asked.

"I still want to, however, when I was bitten by one of the nomads, he winced and left, leaving me there. I thought I was going to change, and was waiting for the pain to start. It just never came. I only have bite marks, and suffered from poisoning." That was puzzling. He was a special human. I listened attentively as I wanted to know more. "I did some research. People like that are either born a werewolf spirit warrior, or a vampire-human. So I guess I'm a werewolf spirit warrior. Though I've never really phased. I did phase once before. It felt tingly and all weird." So he was another one of those werewolves.

"I know some werewolves, down at La Push. It's in Washington." I told Grather. "You can come along with me if you want. But first I need to find Joham." Suddenly he went silent.


	13. Chapter 13

"What?" I asked.

"Joham, he's…" He paused, hesitant.

"Tell me, Grather."

"He's dead." I was taken aback.

"How?" I asked, in shock. He was too depressed about Joham, he was at lost for words. He just stood there. I decided to use the method I always used.

"Relax, and don't be alarmed." I smiled, trying to calm him. At the same time, I was thinking to myself. Aro, the king that was overthrown by Caius, has become a vegetarian. Wow.

I place my ice cold fingers on the flash-fire like skin of the middle aged werewolf. His thoughts and my mind connected at that instant. It was like a river of memories flowed into my mind. I saw everything, from when he was a child till he was the age he was now. I saw how he turned into a wolf, how he felt. I felt how it was like to see the world in the eyes of the child of the moon. I saw the tragedy.

-FLASHBACK start-

Joham was with Grather in the forest. They were having a friendly chat, and hunting together.

"I get the bigger one!" Joham said.

"I do!" Grather exclaimed.

They were hunting the panthers.

"I'll race you!" Grather suggested, and took a head start.

Joham chased after Grather, but then felt a strange presence. Suddenly, a blinding color of white came into the picture. Joham pulled the white figure away from Grather. Grather winced. He was bitten by the white figure. The venom was poisonous. Grather phased back to human, as the venom poisoned his system painfully. He could see Joham trying to kill the new-born vampire on a hunting frenzy, and Joham had no fighting expertise. Joham was losing. Grather wanted to help, but he was poisoned so badly he could not move. The next thing he saw was a bright light, fiery orange and yellow. Grather was healing from the venom, and phased back to take revenge on that new-born. He too had no fighting expertise, but he managed to dismember the new-born and threw him into the fire. He struggled back to his home and mourned the death of his first ever friend in overwhelming grief.

-FLASHBACK end-

It happened just yesterday. Grather struggled with the fact. Though Joham was creating a little havoc by breeding vampire-human species, he was still a loyal friend that sacrificed his life for a natural enemy. He should be respected.

"Okay… I'm so sorry about Joham."

"It's okay. Everything just happened so quickly." He looked at his arm, where the crescent bite mark was obvious. The shape was embedded into his skin.

"So, can you tell me more about the vampire-human species?"

"Ah, yes. Alice said you were coming to ask me about them. The vampire-human species are creatures that are born from a human mother. The father would be a vampire. They inherit the vampire genes more than the human genes, as the vampire genes are stronger. Their skins will be the temperature a few degrees below the one of a wolf's, like me. Though their skins aren't cold, it shimmers slightly under sunlight, and it is impenetrable, like vampires. They will have accelerated growth, and will stop growing at the age of 17. Their systems still run, so they can live the life of a normal human. They can get sleepy, and have to sleep. Blood is pumped around their bodies. They are very fascinating species. I've heard that you've seen Renesmee before? I very much want to see her… She's so special." Grather explained.

"Yes, she's beautiful, and special." I deliberated for a moment, and asked Grather again. "I'm going to the Cullens, I want to seek their help. I want to be a better vampire. I want to ask them to help me be what we call 'vegetarian'. I'll be going there from here. You could come along. The other children of the moon resides around the area. You could visit them too." I was being a kind person. So that was how I felt, to be somebody that didn't kill humans, and made friends with wolves. It actually felt better than being the king of all vampires. I felt so free to be.

Grather was overly excited. "Oh yes! Thank you, Aro!" We set off the next morning. Werewolves were not like vampires, they needed to rest. I took this time to hunt some panthers. When he woke up, we were ready to leave.

We ran at a speed that could get us to the Olympic Peninsula area in about a day and a half. But Grather had to rest at some point, and he was weaker as he still had a little poison in his system. We stopped around where Volterra was, and I decided to visit the town for the last time, before I left to 'become' a Cullen. While Grather rested along the riverbed, I combed the perimeter for any vampire that could harm him again. Why? Because he was my first real friend. Everyone else was just a prop before. I could not let anyone harm my friend, I would be like Joham. Selfless.

When I assured that the area was safe, I walked the town square. It was night, and the town was deadly quiet. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice call me. 'Master' it said.

"I'm no more your master." I said coldly to the voice.

"I know. But Caius is creating havoc. He's making an army, and Jane is ever so keen to fight. I'm afraid that she might get killed. My sister. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wants a one-on-one with Bella. I'm also afraid for the Cullens…"

"What?" I turned to look at Alec. "He's planning an attack on the Cullens? But, why- The battle!" I felt the need to inform their coven.

"Master, I don't want to fight. But Caius is forcing me and Demetri to fight. Caius said the fight would be a fight to the finish… What should we do?" Alec was worried for the first time ever since the change. "And I don't want to kill the Cullens. They have such a happy life. Would that happiness only last a few days? I don't want to be a bad guy. I was never, and never want to be. I wish I could just leave the Volturi coven, but I have to stay with Jane…"

"You'll think of something Alec, you're smart. I was planning to go to the Cullens anyway. I'll pass the message." I tried to calm him, but I was not very calm myself.

"Master, you've got to hurry. The fight, it's in a few days. Five, to the max. You have to hurry. If I have to kill anyone of the Cullens, tell them I'm sorry." Alec walked away, troubled and remorseful.

I ran back and told Grather we had to leave.

"What's the hurry? Is there something wrong?"

"Can't talk now, we have to get to Cullens as fast as possible."

When we reached the Cullens house, Carlisle was sitting on the front porch, while Renesmee and the wolf guy whose name I think was Jacob, were doing some homework. I saw a girl standing alert, against the tree.

"Aro? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, confusion painted on his face.

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Carlisle asked, the gentleness was broken. Jacob growled. The others from inside the house, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Bella and Edward walked out.

Edward gasped. "They're coming…"

"What?" Bella asked.

" Worse, this time."He continued.

"What, Edward, what?" Bella shook Edward gently, looking into his shock-filled eyes.

"Caius, he's created another army, over the months. He's coming for us. This time, no-one would be allowed to live… A fight to the finish. He's coming, and we only have a few days left." Edward said softly, terrorized.

"How many?" Carlisle asked, his calmness was not helping anyone.

"Less than five." I coughed up.

Everyone stared from one to another, and even Jasper could not calm the tension in the air. Everyone gasped in shock, and the silence was deafening, as everyone worried about the battle that was storming up, and headed our way.

"Help us, Aro."


	14. Chapter 14

"Aro, against his own coven?" Asked the timid child near the trees.

"I'm not part of that freak-show coven anymore. It irritates me more as you speak of it. You, you are Leah right?" I felt a snarl rip through my throat. Looking at the girl again, she looked like the shape-shifter, the one that screamed at Bella, and Edward called her Leah.

"Yes." she nodded.

"We need reinforcement. This time not for witnessing, we need people who are willing to die." When Carlisle said that, it sounded so sadistic, and through his gentle voice, fear.

"Call the other covens, see how many we can get to stand by us." Carlisle instructed. "We have no time to find the nomads."

"And I will find the pack, no matter what it takes." The voice of the alpha, and Renesmee's eyes filled with worry. Jacob kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go now." He then ran off to phase.

Leah followed him behind, a few yards away. She kept turning back to look at the great figure, so mighty, that was behind me.

"Jake, need me to follow?" I could hear her ask.

After a few moments, Leah walked out of the forest, looking heavy-hearted. The place was deafeningly quiet, and she added to that. A few of them was gone, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. The rest of them just paced outside anxiously.

"Love, it's really weird. When you don't wish for it, it comes. At the wrong time, on the wrong person." Grather spoke.

"But I've found the one, and will be the one I would die with, in five days time." He continued. "H, I'm Grather. I'm one of the wolves, and I'm from Amazon, well that was where I lived for quite a while. I just have a sense of home and belonging here." I could not hear anyone talk. That charming guy was the silver-black fur wolf, and he imprinted on Leah? I always thought she was a genetic dead-end. Guess not.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, offering his hand. Without hesitation, allured by his charming features, she took his hand and we went to the bottom of a cliff, with a beautiful waterfall near them. I followed silently behind them.

"This night is beautiful, like you." He smiled as he looked into the sky. So it was night. So fast.

"Thanks." She laughed. Wow, imprinting worked wonders, she wasn't that hot-headed wolf she was when i saw her through Edward's thoughts. I was wonder-struck again, how imprinting could get one to change. Every minute her eyes swept from his head to his feet, he was perfect, i guessed that she would think like that. It was amazing that one could be so helpless when she was with him, when she only spent a few hours with him. Was that the first time i saw her blush? I smiled.

"You look amazing when you smile. I feel so… So helpless when I look at your face. So.. Exquisite." He looked at her, complementing her.

I could swear that I saw her blushing like the color of a tomato when he said that. I was curious about his personal life though, i had not known enough. Timely, she asked him some questions, and they came to his name. The last of her questions.

"I was looking through some stuff of the past, and it appears that I was born in La Push." He pondered.

"And you ended up in the Amazon?" Leah asked, bemused.

"I don't know how…"

"Hmm, I know every wolf in La Push. Maybe you could tell me your name, and I could narrow it down?" Leah offered.

"My name?" He asked, and a frown formed.

She nodded.

"Grather." He said uneasily. He looked like Quil, much like Quil, just with straight, short hair. Maybe they were acquainted.

"Full name please?" He requested.

"Grather Uley." And she gasped. It came to me. The fur that was like Sam's, through Edward's visions again, so much resemblance in wolf form, and come to think of it, he looked very much like Sam. She gasped again. What was wrong? Her hands dropped, she stared at him like he was a monster, with shocked eyes.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-what?" Leah stuttered in horror.

"What's wrong, Leah?" Grather grabbed her with his two hands.

"Oh my gosh. It's true..." She continued, like he had never said anything.

"What's true?"

"You." She looked up again.

What was the problem, really. I went to ask Bella.

"Bella, i have a question."

"Yes?"

"What if Sam had a brother?"

"WHAT?" she shrieked in horror.

The rest of the minute was silence. Only silence. What was wrong? Was bringing Grather back a bad thing?


	15. Chapter 15

Book 2: Aro

Chapter 14: Rules and Regulations

"Aro!" Bella snapped. "You just made the most horrible mistake any shape-shifter could hear of!"

"What did I do?" Why did she say that I made a horrible mistake?

"You see, Aro, shape-shifters have rules too, just like our world. There would be dire consequences for what you brought back!" She whispered.

"What are the consequences that I have to bear?" I swallowed.

"Not you… Them."

"But, why?"

"In a shape-shifter world, each family must bring forth those which have the power, have the gene in their blood. A true descendant of the elder, they usually have twice the power of a normal shape-shifter, a higher chance of being Alpha. If it skips a generation, the power will also be doubled again, as in Jacob's case. A family that has the power of the Alpha can only have one shape-shifter in each generation. If there are two, both must be killed." Bella explained in a hurry.

"But what has that got to do with Grather as Sam's brother?" I was puzzled, again. The whole shape-shifter rules and regulations were confusing.

"Sam is an Alpha. He has the power. If there are two descendants in each generation, and one of them has the power of the Alpha, the other has a high chance of having it too. So far, in these situations, both get killed, because every time it ends up that both have the power, and according to the rule, they must be killed. If Grather is too lucky, and carries the power too, the elder need to kill both of them."

"Why do they need to be killed?" Wasn't that a little tragic, that both have to be killed?

"I don't know why. Jacob only explained till that point."

"So, what can we do now?"

"Take him back. Sam's father sent Grather to the Amazon, surely for a reason, and I think that it is to hide him. The Amazon is somewhere that no shape-shifters reside, so the elders will not check the Amazon."

"I don't think I can."

"Oh please, Aro! Don't be such a killjoy! Take him back, so that both of them don't have to die." Bella threw her hands into the air, waving them in big actions; she was expressing disagreement.

"But, Bella, I really can't." I said softly.

"Give me one good reason for that."

"Leah." I deliberated on that answer for a moment, whether I should tell. She might not believe me, since I tried to kill her family many years ago.

"What kind of a reason is that? A name? Seriously, Aro! Do you honestly think that I'm that stupid as to trust your reasoning? You want to lie? Lie better." Bella was speaking in sarcasm. She did not understand my problems.

Oh, Bella, please, if you could just read my mind! Sadly, you don't have that ability.

"Bella, believe him." Edward helped me.

She pulled him into the house for a minute.

"Leah has imprinted, right?" The beautiful child of two adults, both with perfect features, asked the question like it was a statement. She knew.

"How do you know, my child?"

"I sensed it."

"Sensed? How?"

I heard no reply.

"So, what can we do?" Bella asked.

"What can she do, actually." Edward corrected.

"I can't leave here, I have some… connection. I'm not allowed to leave to the Amazon. My father, he asked some guy to put a charm on me and Seth when we were young. He knew of vampires, and he was afraid that we would be victims. He knew that your family was safe, so he confined us to this area only. If I go past the border, I don't know what will happen." Leah was worried.

"I stay." Grather said.

"No!" Leah screamed.

"I don't want you to come to any harm."

"Sacrifice…"

"What?" Everyone turned to look at the seventeen year old all alone.

"One has to make the sacrifice for the other. Love, it overcomes everything but." She continued, then stood up and left.

Everyone did not understand what Renesmee said. The rest of the night was tough. Phone calls, arguments, consoling, fretting. Day one had passed, and now it was day two.


	16. Chapter 16

Book 2: Aro

Chapter 15: Leaving Out All the Rest

Day two, tragical. We had only three days left. To cool off, I went to run the forest. Why, why did Caius become such a person? Revengeful, ruthless, and purely idiotic! Running did not I help with my anger, it just made it worse. A crash of the furious waves of my anger forced a snarl to rip through my throat. I knocked a tree over, or more of punch, and at its hollow trunk left a hole.

"Three days." I turned my head to see who that was, and to greet, although the voice already gave it away, but I still did it, as a form of respect to others.

"Yes, my child. Only three days." I sighed.

"Three days can mean a whole lot, you know." She rested under a tree, the weaker of sunlight only seeping slightly through the canopy of leaves that rustled above us in the wind. The day was cool. Snow would be setting soon, and it reminded me of the fight many years ago. It was snowing too.

"How, it isn't much to me."

"Love."

"Speaking of love, what did you mean, yesterday, when you talked about sacrifice?" I was being the curious one.

Renesmee just handed me a book titled 'The other side of nothing'.

"Sacrifice, it is when one has to give up something for the other. And love, it is what sacrifice represents. To love someone, it is to sacrifice for someone you truly love."

"Wow, deep."

"Then, what does love mean, represent, to you?"

"Define love." She smiled.

"To me?" I asked, and she just nodded silently. "To me, I feel it is just about companionship. Nothing much."

Her stinging hot fingertips came into contact with my skin. I did not flinch, but the feel was uncomfortable, unusual.

In her mind, I saw Sulpicia, my wife, Didyme, my deceased sister, and everyone I loved, as a sibling, king and husband.

"Seriously, Aro, do you think of all that as little? Do you think of that as nothing much? Do you want to rethink your statement?" She asked, like a true ruler, with confidence.

But, Jealousy, that was all I could think about, and regret, when I saw Didyme's face flash past. How angry I was at myself, and Caius, I could not bring myself to feel angry. What I felt was only regret and guilt. I wish, how I wished, that I did not mercilessly kill my sister just because of a relationship kept under blinds from me, because of my selfishness, and stupidity, and idiotic jealousy, and over protectiveness, I wanted her to be only for me to take care of. How was I any different from Caius? I was an exact replica of him, revengeful, ruthless and idiotic.

"I'm an exact replica of Caius. I'm merciless. Jealousy, I can only think of that." I spoke through my teeth. My fists were so tightly clenched that my bones appeared as if they would break through my graphite skin any second.

"You killed your sister, I know. But if you had not,"

"She would still be alive! What the hell. I'm such an idiot. What difference from Caius am I? I should hate myself, and not Caius. Because I'm much worser than him!" I shrieked.

"ARO!" Renesmee stopped my crazy outburst. "Listen. If you had not killed her, would you still be standing here? I'd bet that you would still be in your throne, not that it's a good thing. Would you be standing here, protecting us, being one of us, a Cullen? No, you wouldn't. Because you would not know repent, you would not know regret. These things taught you to differentiate right from wrong. Look at what jealousy has made you. Stronger." She gestured with her hands.

"A vampire, born to kill, and not killing humans, being a help to human population levels. You rarely see that in people like you, you know Aro. It shows so much, that you are, not at all, like Caius."

"So, you're saying, Didyme sacrificed for me, to make me a better person?" I asked, softly.

"Yes, to me."

"Aro," a very familiar voice whispered.

"Sulpicia?" Was that who I thought it was?

"Someone sent me a message, and I had to get that someone out from the castle. She told me that she wanted to be with you, and she would do anything just to fulfill that wish, even if it meant not being part of the Volturi and not being part of the royal family."

"Thank you, Renesmee, for everything. You've done so much for me." I hugged, her, despite the flash-fire skin that burned me at the contact. If pain could cover this gratitude, it would be when I was in real pain, when I was looking my last. If I was not, there would be no pain that could overpower the gratitude I had for Renesmee.

We walked out of the woods, towards the house where everyone was busy, worrying, and fretting, and talking. Anger, frustration, and sometimes, joy.

"Three days, to me, it means everything. After those three days, there is bound to be a need for sacrifice, and if I am to be the one who makes it, then by all means, I will. For love, to protect a loved one, you would do anything." Renesmee answered a question that was asked minutes ago, and smiled at Sulpicia.

The decision was right, when I made it years back. The kid was good, and inspiring, even. I was even grateful to her. A child whom I had wanted to kill previously was now the one that brought me to my feet when I felt like I was flying, when I thought that I didn't deserve to belong.

"Carlisle!" Edward called hurriedly. Through his voice I could tell that he was shaken.

What was happening? I looked at Renesmee, she looked at Sulpicia, and Sulpicia looked at me. We looked at each other in silence, then at the house. Renesmee walked towards the house first. I seconded that action, and Sulpicia followed third.

"How is it?"Carlisle's voice was abrupt, not at all gentle, not even a little. That was unusual.

Edward grabbed his cell tightly in his palm, and shook his head.

"Carlisle, Edward, what's going on?" Renesmee asked.

"Everyone is ditching us, we're doomed…" And if I was the only who understood that, it meant, those who stood with them during the confrontation years back, they would not be standing by this family again, and I knew why.

I was the only one who knew the real reason why. Everyone else would perceive their behavior as ungratefulness and selfishness. Carlisle and Renesmee, the more thoughtful ones, would probably perceive that as regretful, but saving their own skins. I did not need to perceive anything, as it was clearly obvious to me, and I knew right from the start, that it was Caius' doing. He was giving whoever that ditched this family false hope, and it would stay that way, I hope…


	17. Chapter 17

Book 2: Aro - Renesmee

Chapter 16: Bonds of a Family - Aro

There were little mumbles and whispers going on in the air.

"What is this all about?" Sulpicia whispered.

"Caius." I answered.

Suddenly, Alice and Renesmee walked out of the house in whispers, and smiles. They were being ditched, we were all going to die, and they were laughing?

"Is Jacob back yet?" Leah and Grather walked in.

"No." My voice was hoarse. Have I ever felt so helpless? Nope, never in my life.

Everyone started to slip out silently.

"Hey, since the confrontation, we haven't trained yet, physically." Bella probed.

"No, Bella no."

"I have no-one to protect this time! Might as well go for the kill! You'd just be wasting my presence!"

"No means no, Bella." Edward hissed.

"You know what, Edward Cullen? I'm seriously thinking why I didn't choose Jacob over you when I had the chance!" Bella stormed out of the house.

"Wait, Bella!" When Edward heard the last few words, his head immediately lifted, and ran for Bella, trying to grab her hand.

That was odd, very odd. Bella and Edward were like a piece of string, two thinner pieces of string twirled tightly around each other, so close, so connected. Why were they suddenly fighting?

"What's happening…?" Carlisle moaned, sounding vexed.

"Carlisle," I tried to calm him, but curiosity got the best of me. "Who do you know is going to help you this time?"

"I know the Denalis, and the coven in the Amazon, Benjamin and his mate too." Carlisle replied, stopped for a brief moment, then continued. "But even if we have them, we're still outnumbered, we'll still be forced to death!"

Wait, wait, wait, wait ,wait… Carlisle, the calm and positive one, talking like the world was going to end and there were no ways out? Something must be really wrong. It would be impossible for a family this close, positive, and calm to talk, or even feel like that. Even Emmett was all glum. He always fancied a battle, and now that he knew he would have one, why was he so moody? When he heard about the confrontation, the one we had years ago, he was all excited! But what happened this time? What was happening? Something, some force, so strong, but not affecting me, Edward and Renesmee? Bella was affected, though, through her shield. How could that be? Even me and Edward could not go through her mind, what sort of power could break through her shield then?

"We'll let ourselves in, Carlisle." Someone's high pitched, soft and gentle voice woke Carlisle from his unusual daze.

The ends of Carlisle's lips twitched up in relief, well that was how I saw it. Suddenly, a voice that was so deep, and rough, shrieked in horror.

Chapter 16: Bonds of a family – Renesmee

As me and Alice walked out of the house in smiles to mask our worry and devastation, I could sense that there was something worse. Alice had pulled me out of the room, tugging my blouse while Carlisle and Edward conversed. I could hear little mumbles from where we were, and they were Bella and Edward's. It was like an argument. It sounded like an argument. It sounded like one, but I lost it when we were too far out.

Alice wanted to tell me something that none other that none other than the two of us should know.

"Renesmee, I saw it…" Alice mumbled with concern, staring into the blankness as she spoke.

"Saw what? The outcome of the fight?"

"No." Her voice broke, terrorized, and the next thing I saw was what I had never seen before in my whole life. I saw a vampire crash down, lying motionless.

Alice had fainted. I tried to remain my calm, and it was working, amazingly easily, in fact. While the others were going insane over the fight, insane as in emotionally unstable, only me, Aro and Edward were in the right and clear state of mind. After a few horrifying and worrying minutes, Alice's eyes finally flickered open again, and relief was all I felt.

"Alice, are you okay? You scared me back there!"

"Wha-What happened?" Her mind was still clouded, and she was confused.

"You don't remember what happened? You faint-" A shocked gasp stopped me half-way through my sentence.

I turned to look at the direction of the shocked gaze, and got a shock too. I heard Alice say something like "It's true", and then a sharp, ear piercing shriek of intense agony and pain filled the air. From back in the house, I could hear several more agonizing, spine-stiffening shrieks of agony. Remain calm, Renesmee. Keep your cool. I reassured myself to maintain what calm I could manage to, and instructed the one who was standing beside the tree in a darkened grey cloak, near to black.

"Alec! Is this attack your sister's doing? Tell her to stop!" I asked as I tried to carry Alice in her contorted and awkward position.

"No! No! It-It's not Jane! She didn't come with me. I-I left!" He was at lost for words, and witnessing a shocking sight , he stuttered.

'Alec, please, please help everyone." And if he knew what I meant, he would stop the screaming. It did stop, though slow, but at least everyone was not in pain. Well, I was blind and deaf right now.

"Can you try using it only on the people that are in pain? If you can. I need to bring Alice into the house." And I regained my hearing and sight. "Thanks."

"So, why did you come?"

"I do not wish to kill, and if Aro was the leader we could opt out. But Caius is now the leader, and it took me great effort to escape."

"You never liked the Volturi?" I asked, amused. He seemed to enjoy his life.

"Never. I stayed there because of my sister."

"And why are you here now then? Your sister?"

"I've chosen to go down a path that I want, and not the one that would make me live in guilt. I've learnt to let go. She isn't young anymore, and she doesn't need her brother anymore." He spoke in confidence, but there was a sense of doubt of leaving his sister alone in a world where they were played by their ruthless leader.

"Who's doing that?" Edward asked.

"I'm guessing Alec." Aro said.

"Yes, Alec." That voice was… Eleazar.

"Master." Alec greeted.

"Alec." Edward hissed in over-protection.

"Please, Alec, lift the effects for awhile. I want to see what's making this, and hurting my poor Carmen." And all the shrieking started again.

When Alec lifted the effects of his ability, we saw this purplish-pink smoke that came from nowhere. It just floated, drifted around the room.

"Alec!" Edward cried as he saw everyone shrieking in more pain and agony, The shrieking grew mute.

"No way." Eleazar glanced at Aro.

"I thought we killed the last one!" Aro spoke in shock.

"What can we do?" Alec asked.

"The only thing we can do is to keep them in the house with the shape-shifters around them. The smoke can't cover the house as long as there is a shape-shifter in the house."

"But, what's this smoke about?"

"We, too, are not sure. We only know little." The situation was drastic, and was there nothing we could do? We had to find Leah and Grather, and quick.


	18. Chapter 18

Book 2: Aro – Renesmee – Alec

Chapter 17: A Cold Heart That Goes Warm – Alec

Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Should I have left? Doing that I have left my sister, leaving her in Caius' own game of lies, betrayal, sacrifice and sabotage. How could I ever leave her alone in a world like that? But, maybe if leaving helped Jane realize what was missing in her life, what was actually all she had, maybe she would change.

While master, or should I call Aro, and Eleazar were in a deep conversation, Renesmee watching all those motionless bodies that were numb because of my power, Edward's voice broke the anxious atmosphere with a particular tone.

"I always have an intuition that everything you and Aro are doing is for your own gain. I can't doubt Aro that he's really helping because he is, he has proven me wrong about him but I don't get you. If you think about Jane so much that everything I read off your mind was only about her, then go back."

"I won't. If she will change like that, I must leave her." I objected.

"It's not being selfless, Alec! You know it! It's just trying to be innocent and act as if nothing happened before!" Edward pointed an accusing finger at me.

With it, he pushed me, on my shoulder. To me, I felt like it meant 'back off!' or something about unacceptance. I really felt like attacking him, but I had to concentrate on clouding the minds of the rest of the people in the house from the pain of the purplish-pink gas. I could not let anger cloud my own, and let the others suffer in agony because of me.

"Apparently, when the Volturi came to try and kill all of us without any motive to kill; or maybe the motive was to exterminate our family because you bear us grudges for being vegetarian, Aro was in charge, and you could have left!"

"I hadn't made the decision then!"

"No, you just wanted to kill my daughter right? Isn't that so great?" and a snarl that ripped from my throat came through my teeth. "Kill me then, kill me! If you feel wronged then attack me!" He was pushing it too far. Could I hold any further?

Telling myself to stay calm and not let anger cloud my mind was hard, harder than normal, and my own conclusion was being under the influence of the smoke too, the pre-effect of the fainting and shrieking. I was that angry that all I could see was red, like there was a shade of red contact lenses over my eyes. Everything was a translucent red.

I could hear small mumbles among the two, Aro and Eleazar. It was not clear as when one was angry, everything did not matter. It would only be about the person you were about to kill.

_Both of you just stop it!_ A voice so clear, so strong, that I could not disobey no matter how hard I tried, ordered. It was not spoken; I heard it from my mind, from inside my head. The voice was very familiar, but it was not mine.

"Renesmee, did you do that? It drove the smoke away! You-you're the first one I've ever seen that has that power, and for a half species..." Eleazar's voice was much clearer now, compared to the mumbles.

Eleazar could see the smoke? I must have lifted it when Renesmee voiced out in my head. Only realizing a second later, I turned my head to look around me. None of them were shrieking in pain, and they were regaining consciousness from the numbness I gave them.

"What happened...? The last thing I remember is Aro and Eleazar saying we needed the wolves. Then, nothing, until I heard Renesmee's voice." Edward placed his fingers on his temples.

"Aro, Eleazar. What do you know about the smoke?"

"Renesmee, I only know this much." Aro replied. "Long time ago, when Eleazar was still in the Volturi coven, we came across a vampire with the power to cause delusions and cause people to suffer in pain like they never did before, very extreme, with this purplish-pink smoke.

"It is very dangerous, and it cannot be stopped unless the vampire is killed. Those vampires that control minds or abilities have a relation to something about the brain and mind; they will only get affected by a smoke that is really strong. The smoke we just witnessed was one of the strongest. It goes according to the darkness of its colour. The darker the colour the stronger."

"The Volturi felt that it was a threat to even the vampire world, and killed every vampire that had this power, but little did we know..." Eleazar helped to continue Aro's explanation.  
>Aro popped a question at Renesmee, before everyone else regained their consciousness.<p>

"I'm curious, my dear Renesmee. How did you do that? You are the first ever person I have witnesses with this power! And it is extremely strong, even I cannot disobey! You are the first one have seen able to withstand the smoke completely, like you're immune to it. You even made the smoke disappear! I'm really amazed!" I and Eleazar nodded.

"I-I don't know. I just got really scared when Edward was being so scary, arguing with Alec. I could see in their eyes that they were about to fight. Then, I just screamed, in my mind." Renesmee shrugged.

When Edward heard what Renesmee had to say, he went to hug her.

"I'm so sorry I scared you, I don't know what happened myself." He cleaned off the tears that rolled down her cheeks; treating her like the girl she was years ago, as if she was only three years old, and sensitive.

That thirsted me, but I tried not to think about it. The pain was sore, but when I left the coven I swore never to hunt humans again, and to be a good person I had to keep that.

"I'm sorry Alec." Edward apologized. "And thanks."

What was he thanking me for? Edward stared at Renesmee for a short moment, and then nodded. Renesmee broke free easily, from his arms that grabbed her from behind, and ducked under his head that rested on hers. She grasped me by the wrist, and pulled me out just before the smoke victims regained total consciousness.

"Let's go, typical vampire!" Renesmee laughed. "Or should I get someone to take you? If you're not strong enough to withstand it, and to might end up in pieces. I practice defence with my wolf." and then I understood.

"I'm thinking learning to handle staying around the scent would help. Let's go." I ran towards the river first, but she caught up with me real quickly. Oh yes, she did say she practiced with her wolf, I'm guessing when she said 'my wolf' she meant her shale-shifter boyfriend.

"Wait, Alec. STOP!" she stopped me from going any further. "There's a human around here. Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the pain in my throat was the only thing I concentrated on.

I tried to push the thought of thirst to the back of my empty mind, and concentrated on hearing what I had to hear. True enough, I heard something. There was a human, whimpering in pain. What was a human doing in the woods?

"I know this scent... Oh my gosh. Abigail!" Renesmee rushed off to where the human was at.

There, I saw the human, whimpering in pain, and she did not look human at all, she was a little beyond human, scientifically, she was more of a vampire now, I think she was bitten at least two days ago, and that why there was only a slight scent of blood from her. She made my throat go crazy, even if it was that little drop of blood, but I did not know why I could not bear to drink her blood.

Aro said before, about Edward's situation, when we were in the castle and Bella when she was still human, was there. He said La Tua Cantante, and according to the Italian language it meant that her blood appealed to him so much. The same thing was happening to me. And Edward also replied to a question Aro had asked at that time, about how he could stay so close to her, and his answer actually meant because he loved her. A vampire would love one person, and only one person.

She was the one. She looked like my heaven. I had never felt that way before. She was the first thing that made my dead, cold heart go warm. 


	19. Chapter 19

Book 2: Aro – Renesmee – Alec

Chapter 18: Last Stand - Renesmee

I rushed through the bushes, finding that scent that I found familiar. It was little, the blood, she had been bitten. She lay there, whimpering in pain, as if I could do anything about it. Abigail, my closest ever friend, why was she in the forest? There was total silence. I turned my head to look at Alec with teary eyes.

"I never wanted this… She knew mw, my true identity, and she chose not to believe it. I caused this!" I felt the great urge to kill myself, but would it help Abigail to become human again? No.

"Maybe it's her destiny." He smiled at Abigail, whose eyes were closed as though she was sleeping.

"Ale, she didn't want it! She didn't want to accept the fact about what I and Jacob were! She chose to run! If she didn't know it in the first place, would this even happen?"

"Now, she chose to accept you for who you are, a true friend. She risked her life to see you. I'm guessing she expected this to happen." He continued to smile that soothing, gentle smile that only Jasper could make me feel like that. "Even if she didn't choose to do so, Caius would find out easily and he would either make her one of us, or killed. Aro knew about it long ago, he just spared her because of you. Caius," he snarled, "apparently, isn't that kind-hearted. He was waiting for a chance to overthrow Aro to make those choices. Seems he's done it, successful, even."

Anger rippled through me, my mind, my body, every part of my body, from skin to muscle, muscle to bone, like wild fire. Every part of me was madly in rage. My heart raced insanely. How much hate I felt for Caius could not be described with words. I took a really deep breath, the scent of Abigail, and forced myself to get into the right state of mind.

"Uhh, thanks Alec. Let's bring Abigail back to the house. I hope it's still early enough for Carlisle to inject some morphine into her bloodstream, to ease the pain." I rubbed my temples that hurt.

"Bring her back, of course. But no need for the morphine. She's almost dried up, the morphine wouldn't work. Furthermore, she's in no pain." I didn't get him for a moment. Call me slow. Then I realized that he was doing the work, his own personal brand of morphine.

The way his eyes looked into hers, closed that was, and his smile, so re-assuring. It was just like how Jacob did whenever I looked at him. Ouch, my heart ached. I missed him. I missed Jacob. Our love was much, I could never go past a day without missing hum so much.

The nearer the due date for our existence came, the more I missed him, and longed for him. The day I saw him walk into the trees, to find the rest of the Quileute pack, might have been the last. I was about to lose him forever, tomorrow, I would never see him anymore.

As we walked out of the forest, towards the house, Alec carrying Abigail, my sight blurred, then went back to normal. It happened a second time just a few seconds after the first. I shook my head lightly, trying to regain my golden percentage eye-sight.

"Renesmee, are you okay? You seem… out of character and really pale. Not like the normal pale we are, really pale for a human with blood." Alec asked with concern, offering a hand.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine." I replied light-headedly.

We walked a few steps more, then a throbbing pain at my temples started to go off like an emergency siren. Just a migraine, I told myself. The intensity of the pain grew, and I stumbled over my feet a few times, almost falling. Alec kept turning back to check on me. My vision blurred again, my hearing was as if I was listening from the other side of an almost sound-proof door. I felt very light-headed. Walking another three steps, I was looking at the sky through a dark, black tunnel.

"Renesmee? Renesmee can you hear me? EDWARD!" Alec's voice was soft, how could Edward hear him if he called so soft? I was falling deeper into the water, my sight and hearing was blurred and blocked. The last I heard was my father's name. The blackness was scary. It was blank. I was afraid. Jacob, I called, save me.

My eyes flickered open, the blackness was gone. In front of me were at least ten people looking over me, whispering "She's awake!" How long was I out?

"A few hours. You had me scared back there. What happened to you?" Bella hugged me.

"I think she was just exhausted, from all the pressure and stress. You should let her sleep." Carlisle concluded.

"No… I can't. I need to take care of Abigail, I need to prepare for tomorrow…" I drifted off.

"Abigail's okay, I'm taking good care of her."Alec assured me.

"Renesmee, listen to Carlisle. Don't pressure yourself further. Sleep." Edward persuaded me.

I nodded. So many people cared for me, even Alec. I could not let them worry about me, when the fight was tomorrow. I heard the footsteps of a few other vampires, the Amazon coven and Benjamin.

"So where's Renesmee?" Zafrina asked.

"Shh. She needs to rest. She's been thinking and pressuring herself so much, she fainted just a few hours ago. What's contributing to the stress are three things: The fight, Abigail and Jacob. I really need her to just relax." Edward said.

From there, I drifted off into dreams. The fight was tomorrow, just a few hours. Would Jacob be there on time? Would the last time I saw him be the day he left for the search? I chose to leave that for tomorrow and relax for today, for the last time. Being a child rocked, we didn't need to think about anything, death, love, sacrifice. Then I thought, if we managed to overpower the Volturi, get Caius' head off, and remove Jane from the equation, we would surely win.

If that ever happened, I would go in secret, tell nobody except my best man and brides maid, and they would follow me. We would leave for Australia, or Rome, where we would find the right gown. Once I was back in Forks from the trip, I and Jacob would get married immediately. I wanted to make it official, that I was his. If there ever was another death trap for us in the future after the battle, at least we would die together, knowing that we were one. We would die with our wedding rings on, it representing the other being there beside you forever.

The bright light woke me up, and the rest of them were pacing anxiously around the house, including Abigail. When I wanted to talk to her, Emmett walked into the house, with Demetri following closely behind.

"It's time." Demetri said, he had joined us too?

We walked out, united as a family. Bella's shield shielded us from the amount of arrows sent by Jane. Clearly she had grown stronger. But Bella had grown stronger too.

"Well, it's become clear we have some traitors." Caius laughed.

"It' also clear you've fooled many into believing they would all live through this fight, just so that they wouldn't join us." Aro snarled.

Many on the other side that helped us during the previous confrontation, they turned to look at each other with fear. Caius surely didn't tell them that it was just a guess or lie.

"Hmm, a new one too." Caius continued, and Abigail snarled. Alec must have told her who made her one. "But where are the shape-shifters? I thought they were always up for some fun!"

In anger, I hissed at him. "Caius, you are going to pay, with death."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Perfect Timings – Jacob

I was rushing. Running here and there, gathering my pack. They all seemed so hard to find after so many years. Without phasing into their wolf forms, they might have changed in their looks by now. My heart ached every second I spent away from Renesmee. It felt like a thin string tied around my heart, and it was being pulled harder and harder every time. Time was ticking, and every second that passed meant that I was running late, and every second I lost meant that someone on that field would die because I was not there. The stress was so pressurizing, but I did it for her, and I had to do it good, and right, for her. Darn, I was starting to wish I could just go back without bringing anyone, mainly because they were nowhere to be found, and because I wanted to get back sooner. What drama could have happened? Seth and Leah have not been communicating with me much because they never phased since I left. It was hard, real hard. However, I still had to go on. I had to think about what if I went back alone, I would not be able to protect all of them. However, if I went back late, but with everyone else from the pack, maybe there would be some victims and casualties, but we could protect everyone else. What were the odds? Well, the odds favored the bad timing.

A thought came into my mind. It was fuzzy, the feeling, as I had been quite awhile since I had thoughts like that. It surely was not one of my thoughts as a matter of fact, though I don't usually speak facts…? It felt so much like perfect timing, as I was about to max out the freak-out meter with all the dilemma, stress and pressure I was facing. The bell at the end of the meter would shoot to the sky if perfect timing had not existed in this world. If not for perfect timing, I would have killed Renesmee then, losing whatever I had in life. It was just that moment that second, as I stared intensely and furiously at the thing Blondie held in her hands as she turned, that I decided I had to kill, destroy the thing. But right in that moment, I saw Renesmee, the thing Blondie was cradling, and it was like a strong, thick barricade to stop me from doing anything, stood right in front of my tracks. This time, it was too a perfect moment. It was just him I needed to find.

_How long it has been since I phased… Run, loosen my tight muscles a little._Sam thought, like I was not even there.

I tried to chase Sam, through the images that ran through his mind. Those trees, those streams, the coast at North of everything. Darn, Sam! Stop!

_Jacob? What're you doing phased?_

We need to talk, like now. It is really important and serious. Let's meet up.

_Café down the street of 1st Avenue, meet there in a minute._

I was glad we could talk, meet up face to face and talk about everything I was worrying about, and maybe finding the rest.

"We need to find the rest immediately. The more we can get, the better." I hurried

"Slow down. What's happened?" Sam remained calm.

"There's no time. No one can predict the outcome, no one can predict when their coming. We just need to hurry. I'll tell all of you on the way. We need to find everyone first!"

Sam nodded. He gave me the addresses of at least 10 people, and we spent hours finding them. We could not stay in wolf form when we went to find them, so it took longer. Eventually, we found everyone we could find, and we all headed back to Forks, together with Sam and his pack of wolves. The twenty of them saw everything that I could remember. Aro, the majestic wolf, and everything else. Sam shrunk, and everyone felt the worry he felt. It was because of Grather. I did not know why but I knew who. All of a sudden, everyone of us felt the presence of 3 extra souls that were mustering their subtle courage, which was all they had. The younger ones were thinking "Who is that?" "What are they doing there?" "They're there, they're there, they're there!". Then, through Seth's eyes, I saw everything.

People were getting crushed into fragile, transparent, cold, broken bits of their frozen self. The rest were pinned down, fighting to get up and turn the tables. Bella was pinned down, from what I saw. Renesmee stood closest to the highly dangerous Caius. Nobody touched her, because they would touch Caius too if they tried to touch her. Renesmee asked Caius something, but he did not budge. He called on for Alice. I saw Alice in fear after a while, as she whispered something to Renesmee. Everyone that were against Caius were pinned down. It was our time, the wolves were reaching. I saw an opening for Caius' head and went for it.

_Jacob! Don't!_But it was too late.

I was vice-gripped by the neck, in Caius' hands. The next thing I knew was that I saw Renesmee on the ground, begging that vicious man, crying.

"Please, please! Just stop." She cried. "Take me, kill me, anything you want from me. Just don't hurt any others! And please, don't hurt him!"

I growled in pain another time as his fingers slowly crushed my neck, and threw me down to the ground again. I was numb after the second time.

"Please!" She screamed in agony, like she was the one hurting.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Desperate - Renesmee

As he continuously hurt Jacob, crushing his bones and throwing him onto the ground, I screamed with desperation and urgency in my heart. I could not say anything, how much I wanted to. Then it came to the point that he was pushing me, trying to break my boundaries. He was holding him by the neck, and Jacob just stayed caught in his grip, dangling above the ground, limp. My heart fell to little tiny bits and pieces, watching the torture. I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't just stand there to watch while my Jacob was being knocked about recklessly and painfully.

"Please, please! Just stop." I paused, not being able to think. "Take me; kill me, anything you want from me. Just don't hurt any others! And please, don't hurt him!" By then, I was already too desperate to save him, I chose sacrifice.

Tears just started to well up in my eyes, and roll down continuously. I couldn't control it. Seeing me crying, sacrificing myself for him, Caius smiled an awfully devilish grin. His fingers adjusted along Jacob's neck, and I could hear the crackling sound of the neck bone. He picked him up again, and thrust him back onto the ground again. This time, Jacob just remained motionless on the ground, limp. I heard Edward saying something like "Oh my god…" behind me, and I knew things were bad.

My knees buckled naturally, and I fell to the ground. "Please!" I screamed, with an obvious, tired strain in my voice. I couldn't take in anymore cruel sights; watching him being tortured was too painful. I begged him, at his feet, to let all of them go, and just take me.

"I can't. I swore to kill every one of you today. A single person sacrifice just isn't worth it." Caius rejected.

Jacob was already limping away reluctantly with growls. I was so glad he woke up. I loved him too much for him to leave me.

"Then again, maybe I'll give them a chance, since you," His finger stroked my face. "decided to play hero." He laughed.

He signalled everyone to let the rest of my family go. He warned me that if any of them tried to attack them again, he wouldn't give them a chance, and just kill every single one of them. Edward and Bella hissed in hesitation. I looked into Bella's sorrow eyes, full of fear, and hate. I mouthed "No, don't." to her, because knowing her, she would try and get me back.

As I was being taken away by Caius, Jacob and Sam and the rest of the wolf pack started to charge towards the army of guards surrounding me. This time everything was different. I had never seen them fight like that before. It was like the anger and hate clouded their senses, and they could only react to the adrenaline in their blood. They were stronger, faster, and bolder. They took the guards down one by one really quickly, and soon they aimed for Caius. Jane managed to escape though, and when they were taking Caius and Marcus apart, with help from the other vampires, I called for Abigail and Alec to follow me.

I intended to catch Jane, and also to find my perfect dress right after that. However, Jane had just mysteriously disappeared. I could not catch her scent wherever I went.

"So, what now?" I asked Alec and Abigail. Alec turned to Abigail.

"Hmm, that blonde disappears, the fight ends. We should get you your dress!" Abigail squealed. She had a thing for dresses since forever. She would be able to find me my perfect dress.

We were walking the streets of Italy at night when we passed by a shop. Abigail pulled me into the shop and grabbed a dress of the shelf. She told me to try it.

"Oh my gosh…" Her eyebrows lifted.

"What? Do I look funny?"

"N-No! You look… You look perfect!" Abigail turned to Alec and he nodded.

Abigail bought me the dress as my future wedding gift, and hugged me so tightly she did not realise it had hurt. We were running through the forest before anyone realised we went missing for 2 days, when we met Jane.

"You killed my master. How could you Alec. You are my bro-" Jane screamed.

"I'm not your brother! I'm no brother to a killer! To think I cared about you." Alec hissed.

"ALL OF YOU ARE KILLERS!" She snapped.

"Go home Jane." Alec warned.

"No. I have a message for the half-human." She smiled and turned to me. "What do you have to live for? Why would people kill my master for you to survive? You don't love him do you? You're willing to die for your family, but all this while you wanted to escape from him, that wolf."

"I love him! I will never want to try and escape from him." What was she saying?

"YOU'RE AFRAID!" She appeared right in front of me. "COWARD!"

"I'm not afraid. I LOVE HIM. What do you not understand?" I hissed at her.

"Or maybe you love him, but he doesn't love you. He loves your mom, Bella."

"Impossible!" I snapped back immediately.

"Oh really?" Alec held onto her arms tightly when she started to take something.

"Let go!" She commanded. "Read this." She handed me a letter. "I found this among his clothes. Clearly it was written by him."

Inside the letter was a piece of paper, and after I read it, I was heartbroken. I was torn into pieces. Then everything changed. Alec and Abigail read the letter, and were really shocked too. Tears formed in my eyes, and now I could only feel betrayal, and hate. Betrayed, by him, it felt the worst. I couldn't think anymore, I was too shocked. The hate and betrayal and anger started to eat me alive, with the fear and the sadness. I couldn't take it.

"Kill me, now."

This was what I read on the letter:

_I stayed on just to love her, even though she's stolen. I'll still continue to love her, try and get her back, no matter what it takes. I love her, it's the truth, but that bloodsucker loved her too. Now they're married, but I won't stop. I'll never stop. Bella, I'm coming back for you._

Now, I really wanted to die, remembering those words one by one. It was full of betrayal. I wanted her to kill me, to kill me at that moment, to stop the agonizing pain in my heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Book 3: Jacob

Chapter ? : What's there for me to live for? Can I kill myself right now?

What could I do? Just sit there and stay stone; yes that's right. She's already gone right? What more could I do? I felt like nothing was keeping me holding on anymore. I was as the top, at the edge of the cliff. Might as well let go. Even if I kept hanging on, she wasn't going to come back. One finger off, two, three, four… I was half-way there; half-way to somewhere that pain and hurt wouldn't exist anymore. Only peace at heart and at mind.

Something stingingly cold touched my shoulder. I dug my face deeper into the palms of my hands. I felt so guilty. I couldn't keep her safe. Kill me now please, bloodsuckers. Rip my head off or something. I'm begging you.

"No." I could identify the gentle voice after living with them for many years.

"If you're my friend, Edward, just kill me, please."

"Then you're not." He stood up instantaneously and paced away so silently like nobody was walking. "I won't kill you, I still believe that she'll come back, that she isn't dead. You're not the only one heart-broken. Bella and I are too. So stop acting like a useless, immature child contemplating death and being a worthless thing, mongrel."

Still, his ever-so-insulting wake-up call didn't wake me up from this painful reality. Yes I was useless, worthless and an immature child that contemplates death. Death is peaceful. Death is painless reality. Death isn't a dream. Death ruled my world right now. It pulled me towards the dangerous waters with more force. I was still on that cliff. Five… Six fingers were encouraging me to drop to my death. Four fingers left to cling on to my life. Should I just let go right now? I'd already given up, that ran past my mind long ago, when Bella had 'died' but she brought me back to life. Now that she was gone, I've sunk deeper into pain that she had pardoned me from when I first saw her.

What Edward had told me, _I won't kill you, I still believe that she'll come back, that she isn't dead. _That sentence popped to my mind at one moment while I was deliberating. Maybe he was right, maybe Renesmee wasn't dead. There was still hope, but not much to me however. He had hope, Bella had hope, everyone had hope, and I had hope too. What hope did I have? Dead hope. That's right. It was the kind of hope when the passion for fighting to the finish was gone. It was like empty hopes, similar to an empty stomach. In an empty stomach, there was nothing to digest. Just like empty hopes, there was nothing to hope for right now. To me, Renesmee was gone. Until I found her, she would be assumed gone.

I walked out of the Cullen's house, and could not be bothered to shred yet another of Emmett's one-use-only pair of pants into a million pieces of fabric. A rush of blood ran through my arteries and veins, and two feet become four. A book full of pictures and memories appeared right in front of my eyes.

_Jacob! You're back, like finally! _ Leah's voice was the first one that screamed in my head.

The others followed. _Jacob! You're okay. You didn't phase or anything, we were worried…_

I just ignored all of them. I caught the tiny, black, velvet-like box in between my teeth. Edward came walking out with another pair of Emmett's khaki pants, and a button-down shirt.

"Here, if you decided to phase back later on." He looked like he was trying to crack a joke, make me laugh or something. I understood his intentions, cheer me up. Behind that half-hearted smile, I could see great grief.

_Thanks. Where's Bella? Is she okay?_

He nodded. "She's out finding Renesmee." He said her name stiffly.

_Who's with her?_

He kept silent.

_Nobody? How can you find Renesmee like that! You say that you believe Renesmee's still somewhere out there, but you're not helping Bella find her? What the hell of a father and husband are you? _I was getting worked up.

"Jacob, we-"

_You what! I know, you're gonna say that you tried your best. What shit is this?_ Edward still didn't explode in rage or anything. I realized what I was doing, what I was saying. I was thinking wrong. I was being an impulsive bastard. I was accusing him of not caring about Bella and his daughter. Though I was hurt, I shouldn't be telling him all this. He was hurt too, with Renesmee missing. I shouldn't add another few sentences of hate and insults to his burden he was already carrying.

He looked worser than the burning man I saw seven years ago. _Edward… I'm sorry. I was being an insensitive idiot._

"Jacob, I understand that you're getting all worked up because of Renesmee missing. Just let it out, on me. Just let it out."

_Thanks, but no thanks. I shouldn't make you feel bad because I'm anxious and angry. Just tie the clothes around my leg. Thanks, Edward. I'm grateful._

He smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile. Behind that mask were pain, agony, worry, and regrets.

"Jacob, child of the moon, we will find her. Grather has been racing along the mountains with me, and other places with the pack." A husky, soft but rough, ancient-like voice tried to comfort me. "Don't lose faith."

Aro was also helping to comfort me. Everyone around me was doing the same, and though it did not help, I should be grateful, even if it was the guy that killed Marcus' wife and got overthrown by Caius for the title of King, a heartless and soulless creature whom had only discovered friendship in the outside world after living centuries of his life in a castle. At least he changed for the better. I wanted to thank him in my head, but then I remembered that he was not a mind-reader like Edward.

I lowered my head, and placed it near his body. Though the smell was rancid to me, very unbearable, I had to show him my gratitude some way or another. I would have to get used to the smell too, as he was probably going to live with the Cullens anyway. He was startled by my action for a moment, then understood what I was trying to show, and I felt his cold, rock-hard fingers run through my chocolate brown fur.

"Go now, my child, if you must. Take some time off alone, to be in peace at mind and at heart. I always did that when I needed to think, or when I was convinced that the gods were playing a foolish game with my life. I'd do the same, if I were you. Remember, Jacob. She will come back, so don't be foolish." Aro advised me.

I did as Aro had advised, maybe it would really help. Four fingers at the edge of the cliff were pulling me towards the mountains. The forest raced by quickly, and I was reaching the Olympic Mountains. I jumped about the edges of the mountain agilely; it was cold at the top of the mountain. I wanted to just stay there, away from everywhere else. The mountain overlooked La Push, Seattle and Forks. I rested there, letting memories of us run through my head.

My heart pulled me up to a standing position, and forced me forward towards Seattle. It was around midnight, and nobody would be up so late night. My wolf form sent me to the park that was between Tacoma and Seattle, the one I went to when I attempted to find my imprintee. I phased back to my human form, and strolled the park.

The park was filled with many people, all smiling happily while enjoying their time in the night. I saw the girl again, Lizzie. Suddenly, a strong wind blew everything away. The park was silent, and very empty. I was the only breathing human there. All the smiling faces were gone with the wind, and tears of the goddess crashed down to Earth from the heavens. I sat on the bench nearest to me. The black, velvet-like box fell out of the pocket of the pair of khaki pants. I picked it up, and opened it reluctantly.

There it rested, not in its rightful position. The amethyst crystal, which made the ring so beautifully outstanding, sparkled in the moonlight even though it was pouring. Just like its rightful owner, Renesmee was so beautiful; she was the outstanding one. Renesmee. I winced at her name. I could not forget that she was probably already gone, never coming back. Should I just throw the ring into the ocean, my pain, and grief, and guilt with it? The last four fingers could not hold on anymore, and I was sinking deep into the dangerous waters.

Nobody could pull me up anymore. My head and heart rested at the bottom of the ocean, the weight of my guilt, grief and pain holding me down like 100 pound metal weights, rock hard and unable to be broken free from. 'Renesmee and Jacob, Forever.' And that was it. I came to a decision, to stand up, run right off a cliff anywhere around here, and throw myself with that ring into the water. I stood up, grabbing the black velvet ring box tightly. However, a pain in my chest forced me down, back into the bench. I guess I had not the courage. I am, truly, a coward.

"I've got on the dress, what I'm missing is my man. And I'm going to need that ring."

As I turned around to look at the new face of heaven dressed in a beautiful, light pink gown that flowed perfectly and gently along her flawless body, the 100 pound weights of hell, death, grief, pain and guilt were like feathers to me. I felt something wet that started to flow continuously and uncontrollably down the planes of my face. Hell became heaven, pain became joy, grief became happiness, and frowns became smiles. Dangerous waters felt holy and protected, the deep turned shallow, and death felt like life once again. When I thought I was about to depart from Earth – nothing was holding me to the ground – a force of gravity weighed on me, a force so powerful.

Renesmee.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey." I leaned in to kiss her on the lips, as she lay on the bed with her legs hanging in the air, stomach facing down.

"Hey honey." she got up onto her knees on the bed and hugged me.

I laid down beside her on the soft bed, running my nose along her jaw and kissing her neck gently. She read the last few pages of her book and placed it in the drawer of the bedside table. She placed her arms around my neck right after, moving her lips between mine until she pulled back, and I looked up at her as she stood up.

"I'll go check on Mikayla." She smiled sweetly and was gone for a while, human pace.

She never used her superhumanity around here, not anymore, and we were just like that, normal humans. Humans - that excluded the fact that she was part vampire and that I could phase into a beast. Mikayla was special. She had both our genes. Her mind was connected to the Quileutes, and she had superhumanity too. But she was all fully human, no other. A new form, as many said, but unnamed. After all the pondering, Renesmee waltzed back into our room, and my face and thoughts lightened up.

"So is Mikayla asleep?" I asked, her falling into my arms on the bed.

"Perfect." She smiled, her voice sounding tired.

"Goodnight then Ness." I whispered in her ear softly; kissing her forehead.

"No Loch Ness Monster tales tonight?" She chuckled.

"Nah. You're tired."

"Mmm." Was all she said as she lay her head on my chest and fell asleep quickly.

I could feel her gentle, momentous breathing, her warm breaths embracing my skin, and it made my eyelids drop slowly too.

A familiar scene reenacted in my head while I was asleep. It was the scene, the scene at the Cullens. I was looking through the eyes of someone else, cradled, as I saw myself shuffling my feet down the stairs, hands stained with blood. It was fairly rememberable, though i tried so hard to forget it. As I watched as myself walking down the stairs, I saw that my fists were clenched, and my body shaking, eyes a sea of blending emotions of fury, hate, revengeful and grief. My eyes then made me jump, looking into them as they glared straight at me. The hatred in my eyes then changed to confusion, and I saw myself run out of the house.

My dream fast-forwarded itself to the scene where I was running, this one clearly remembering. I was puzzled, why I didn't kill Renesmee when I had the chance. I had only stared at her in curiosity as my legs and back stiffened to the sight of her. Every part of me that thirsted to phase and rip Renesmee apart, along with Rosalie and who else that would stop me in my tracks, it all died down instantly, just with a glance. I, at that point, did not understand anything, and so I just ran out of the house and towards the cliff of the La Push beach, the place I always went to clear my mind. I leaned against the tree, my head hanging in my hands heavily as I thought hard, and took deep breaths, until realization. I gasped unbelievingly.

Now, another scene played in my dream. I was at the Cullens, chatting cheerfully with Bella, Alice and Seth at the table. Rosalie walked over, looking anxious and worried, unusual of her.

"What's with...?" I pointed at her face, frowning. Rosalie continued with her unease, and it started getting everyone worried, until I realized what was missing.

"Where's Nessie?" I demanded, being over-protective in my nature. I was sure everyone could hear the growl in my voice.

"I-I don't know! I left her outside on her own for just a second to grab some toys for her, but the next, she was gone!" Anxiety was injected in her words.

"She's only 5!" I growled at Rosalie. "You can't just leave her alone like that!"

"Jacob." Emmett hissed, while Rosalie was too worried to care about my rudeness and snide remarks.

We all went outside to find her, trying to follow her scent, which was practically everywhere around the area. We split up to find her, and everyone was calling out her name. While they did that, I used my sixth sense to guide me to where she was, and surely, it would give me the answer. Everyone walked far away from the house, following the scent she left behind over the days, overlapping and fading. I followed my senses blindly, a forcefield pulling me closer and closer to somewhere really dark, and I saw a shivering figure sitting down on the mossy outgrown roots of a brittle looking tree taking a light brown colour. The figure was sniffing, sobbing, rubbing the back of her hands across her face as she looked down on the ground fearfully.

"Nessie!" I exclaimed in relief, the anxiousness finally clearing out of my system as relief overcame it. I ran over to her and hugged her gently as I carried her in my hands.

"Jake!" Nessie's voice shivered as she sobbed while she lay her head over my shoulder. I carried her back to the house, everyone rushing over wanting to carry her, but neither I or her were willing.

"How did you end up there?" I asked, sitting her on the couch and settling myself on the cushion beside her.

"I saw something, and wandered into the forest. Then, I got lost and tried finding my way out, and stumbled into that dark place. I was scared, and stayed there." I dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Silly girl!" I chuckled as I ruffled her hair and a grin pulled across her face, and Alice grimaced. She made Nessie's hair.

"Build a bridge, get over it." I mouthed playfully, and she scowled back with a "Hmph!" and stormed off quietly.

The scene of the most beautiful day of my life popped up in my dream, the last scene I saw before waking up. The seats were filled with guests, dressed in white formal shirts, and black suits worn over them, and formal dresses of a kaleidoscope of colours. The colour in a whole was vibrant and lively, ready for the occasion. Edward held Renesmee's hand, as she walked down the multiple rows of guests seated on the sides of the aisle. She was in a beautiful snow-tinted white dress, off the shoulder. It flowed perfectly along her bodyline and ended at her ankles, leaving a long train behind her. The dress was simple, with slight flowery designs along the edges, but on her, it was the most beautiful dress in the world. Her brunette locks were tied into a beautiful and complexed up do, a few strands of locks hanging down from the up do bouncing gently as she walked. As Edward brought Renesmee to my side, he whispered something to me.

"Take care of my daughter. She's all yours now."

"With my life." I reassured him.

It was true, she was my life. It was surely more than just imprinting, because you could love another person though the imprintee was to be The One. But I loved her, and would protect her, with every inch of my life, no matter what it takes. Just like Edward and Bella, and to think I was selfish enough not to realize the last time why Bella risked her life to be with him. It was a blessing, and it was love.

The preacher said his famous words and asked us for our wedding vows, and I could remember word for word everything we said. What emotions we felt, as we were officially married, has never been, has not been and will never be able to be expressed in any amount of words. Words were never enough. Subconsciously while dreaming of that perfect day that changed my life, a tear rolled down my cheek and it woke Renesmee up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She shook me lightly, concerned.

"Nothing Ness. Just that I love you too much." I whispered, and she hugged me back.

"I love you too babe." She smiled and drifted off into sleep again, but i couldn't. I fell nostalgic to the perfect memories I had – though not getting my wild dream – and wanted to savour the sweet taste of that as i kept it with me forever in my heart while i watched over the love of my life that lay in my arms quietly and peacefully. My life was complete.

THE END. 


End file.
